Vous avez dit une vie normale?
by La potterhead
Summary: Le présent a finalement changé. Mais la destinée finit toujours par s'accomplir, de même que les prophéties. Harry Potter vit heureux avec sa famille et ignore tout de celui qu'il a pu être auparavant, du moins, pour le moment. Les forces du Mal semble se relever, et cela pourrait être pire qu'avant. UA; HP/GW; HP/DM (fraternel); DM/HG. Suite de voyage au temps des Maraudeurs.
1. Prologue

Une masse bougea de sous une épaisse couette blanche. Un jeune homme bien bâti en sortit. Il avait encore fait un rêve étrange, dans lequel il promettait à une jeune fille rousse de l'aimer toujours. Le problème, c'est que le seul roux qu'il connaissait était Ronald Weasley, un stupide Serpentard arrogant.

-maman me dit de te dire que tu dois te dépêcher ! Le prévint une voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

-J'arrive Gordon ! Deux minutes ! Il entendit son jeune frère s'éloigner et il s'étira.

Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de mort de Peter Pettigrow. Il c'était fait tuer lors de son emprisonnement avec Voldemort, afin de sauver son père.

Il se leva et enfila un pantalon et une chemise noire. Il se planta devant le miroir de sa chambre et s'observa. La semaine qu'il avait passé au Caraïbe avec sa famille avait porté ses fruits. Il était désormais bronzé, ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux verts émeraude. Sa musculature ressortait malgré la chemise, et ses cheveux noir jais était encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, si c'était possible. -Harry ! La voix de sa jeune sœur le fit sursauter. -Harry, je peux rentrer ? Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

-Ivy ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas rentrer comme ça dans ma chambre !

Elle haussa les épaules et s'approcha de lui.

-Papa m'as dit que si tu ne dépêchais pas, il viendrait te chercher. En disant ça il a sorti une boite bizarre, donc si j'étais toi, je ne traînerais pas trop à m'observer devant le miroir.

-J'arrive, dit-il en soupirant.

-Au fait, je crois que les jumeaux ont mangé ta part de pancake.

-Quoi ?

Il sortit en courant de sa chambre et dévala l'escalier quatre à quatre. Il passa devant Gordon à toute vitesse et se retrouva devant ses deux autres petits frères.

-Dites-moi vous deux, vous ne m'avez encore mangé mes pancakes hein !

-Moi je n'ai rien fait ! Vois ça avec Jack !

-merci Jacob. Alors ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers l'autre petit garçon.

-J'ai peut-être emprunté un petit bout… Mais j'ai arrêté quand j'ai vu p'pa mettre un truc bizarre sur tes pancakes !

Harry grogna de frustration, il allait encore passer une journée sans manger de petit-déjeuner. Sa famille avait visiblement décidé de le faire mourir de faim. Avec ses cinq frères et sœur, il n'allait jamais s'en sortir.

De sa fratrie, il était l'ainé. Du haut de ses 16 ans, il était capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et Attrapeur. Les maisons s'entendaient plutôt bien entre elle, notamment grâce à lui et son meilleur ami, Draco Malfoy. Malgré le fait que leur père respectif ne s'entende pas bien entre eux, cela n'empêchait pas Harry et Draco d'aller souvent l'un chez l'autre, si bien que Lily et Narcissa en profitait souvent pour aller voir la mère de l'autre, entretenant ainsi une forte amitié. Parfois même, son père plaisantait sur le fait que Draco était presque autant son fils que celui de Lucius.

Ensuite venait sa sœur Gwen, qui elle était en cinquième année à Serdaigle. Elle était l'exact réplique de son père, mis à part que c'était une fille. Elle était poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Serdaigle. Elle suivait les cours avec l'assiduité de leur mère, prouvant qu'elle avait sa place à Serdaigle. Elle rencontré un succès immense à Poudlard auprès des garçons, si bien qu'Harry menaçait qui qu'onques osait l'approchait d'un peu trop près.

Ensuite il y avait Gordon, qui ressemblait lui à leur mère. Il était en troisième année à Gryffondor. Il n'était pas aussi farceur que son père, mais parfois, certaines lettres relatant ses exploits parvenaient à la maison. Il ne jouait pas au Quidditch à Poudlard, mais acceptait de jouer de temps en temps en tant que poursuiveur lorsqu'ils étaient en famille.

Jack et Jacob était eux des jumeaux. Ils étaient aussi malicieux que leur père, si ce n'est plus. Ils étaient rentrés à Poudlard cette année, et déjà McGonagall leur envoyait plusieurs lettres. La petite dernière de la famille était

Ivy. Elle ne rentrerait à Poudlard que l'année prochaine, et avait déjà d'y être. Hermione Granger lui avait dit que la bibliothèque de Poudlard était magnifique. Elle avait les cheveux auburn et ses yeux étaient marrons, elle ressemblait en tout point à leur mère, par son amour des livres. Enfin, d'après leur père. Harry lui était désespérer de savoir qu'elle ne ferait jamais de farce. Il se lamentait souvent de l'attitude de sa meilleure amie, qui avait déteint sur sa sœur. Il ne manquait aucune occasion de lui rappeler cette faute terrible et elle se contentait d'hausser les épaules en décrétant que ça faisait au moins une lumière d'espoir dans cette fratrie de brute.

Hermione était à Gryffondor avec lui et sortait avec Draco depuis le début des vacances de Noël.

-Harry ! On y va ! L'appela sa mère.

Il sortit de ces pensées et accourut auprès du petit monde réunis à Godric's Hollow pour aller voir Peter. Son parrain était déjà là depuis deux jours. Seul Remus venait d'arriver, accompagnés.

*Attendez, quoi ?! Accompagné ! *

Il accourut auprès de Remus et salua sa compagne. Il interrogea ensuite Remus du regard.

-Je te présente, Nymphadora Tonks.

Elle lui sourit gentiment. Elle avait l'air plus jeune que Remus et surtout, ses cheveux étaient d'un rose inhabituel. On dirait presque qu'il était naturel.

-Enchanté, Nymphadora.

-Pitié, appelle moi Tonks, Dora si tu préfères, mais pas Nymphadora.

Son attitude enfantine fit sourire Harry qui hocha la tête.

-Je m'en souviendrais Nymph... Tonks.

-Merci ! Ses cheveux rougir de plaisir.

Voyant Harry la regarda éberlué elle s'arrêta de sourire immédiatement.

-Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

-Ah oui, Harry ! Dora est Métamorphomage.

-Ah… Harry savait à quel point cette faculté était rare.

-On va être en retard ! Gwen ! Dépêche-toi !

-Je suis là m'man ! Salut Harry !

Harry lui sourit et elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Au faite Harry, pour Noël, j'ai proposé à la famille d'Hermione de venir. Il est temps qu'on les rencontres.

-C'est une bonne idée. Répondit-il en hochant la tête.

Harry et Gwen transplanèrent avec leur mère. Ils atterrirent sur le Chemin de traverse. -Je dois réserver des balais pour les jumeaux. Ils pourront arrêter d'utiliser vos vieux balais, et ils passent en deuxième année l'année prochaine. Ils hochèrent la tête et Harry attendit sa mère et sa sœur à l'extérieur de la boutique. Il regardait les passant marcher, Faire leur achats… Il avait toujours aimé l'ambiance du Chemin de Traverse. Soudainement il se figea. Une jeune fille se trouvait dans un magasin de chaudrons. Elle ressemblait trait pour trait à la fille de son rêve.


	2. Chapter 2

Noël joyeux en perspective

Harry se réveilla à sept heures trente ce matin-là. Il n'avait pas fait de rêve étrange cette nuit et avait donc dormi d'un sommeil de plomb. La seule chose qui le préoccupait, c'était la fille qu'il avait vu au Chemin de Traverse. Il s'apprêta à marcher dans sa direction mais sa mère l'avait appelé afin de l'aider à choisir deux balais, et le temps qu'il revienne, elle était partie. Il n'était pas sûr que ce fût bien elle, car tout ce dont il se souvenait quand il se réveillait, c'était sa chevelure flamboyante.

Il s'habilla rapidement d'un simple jogging moldu, et descendit les escaliers calmement et sans faire trop de bruit, afin de ne pas réveiller sa famille, encore endormi. Il était dans le salon quand une délicieuse odeur lui parvint. Il parcourut rapidement les quelques pas qui le séparait de la cuisine et ouvrit la porte doucement, dans le but d'éviter de la faire grincer.

-Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais lever à cette heure-ci ?

-Je pourrais te retourner la question, Harry ! Il faut que je prépare votre petit-déjeuner et je dois aller acheter le cadeau de noël de ton père.

Elle lui avait dit ça en lui sortant une assiette et en le servant de trois pancakes.

-Merci maman. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-Si tu veux Harry.

Il lui sourit et mordit à pleine dents et avec appétit dans ses pancakes, avant de se souvenir de ce que lui avait dit Jack hier.

-Maman, tu devrais t'installer et manger, je vais finir de préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Elle s'exécuta en soupirant, ne voyant pas l'étrange poudre qu'Harry sortit d'une boite tout aussi étrange. Il saupoudra trois pancakes de la poudre étrange, et son père eut la mauvaise idée d'arriver maintenant.

-Tiens p'pa. Harry lui tendit ses pancakes en souriant, puis il alla s'habiller en vue de la petite sortit qu'il allait faire avec sa mère.

-Harry !

Il eut un petit sourire en se demandant les effets de cette poudre, qui change selon la personne. Il redescendit en rigolant, et lorsqu'il vu son père transformer en crapaud, son rire redoubla.

-Harry, enlève ce sort tout de suite !

-Tu es sur maman ? Ça lui va tellement bien !

Voyant le regard noir que lui jetait sa mère, il sortit sa baguette et annula les effets de la poudre. Son père réapparut sur la table, les lunettes de travers, encore tout choqué par ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Il se tourna ensuite vers son fils, et explosa de rire.

-Bien joué, je n'y aurais jamais pensé !

-James !

Ils rigolèrent encore quelques instants, sous les indignations de Lily, avant qu'Harry et Lily ne s'en aillent pour le Chemin de traverse. Ils déambulèrent dans le chemin, s'arrêtant parfois pour observer la vitrine des magasins, puis arrivèrent au magasin désiré. Ils rentrèrent dans le magasin, jouant des coudes pour pouvoir passer et allèrent directement voir les gérants.

-Mme Potter ! C'est un réel…

-…Plaisir de vous voir…

-… Rentrer dans notre …

-...Humble magasin !

Harry restait en retrait, attendant sa mère. Il ne supportait pas les Weasley, ce n'était que de stupides Serpentard arrogants. Il n'avait rien contre les Serpentard (son meilleur ami en était un), mais eux était l'exception. Ils haïssaient les Gryffondor, et ravivait les querelles du passé. Heureusement que Draco et lui était là, sinon Gryffondor et Serpentard avait de grande chance de se détester.

-Harry, tu peux venir m'aider s'il te plaît ?

-J'arrive M'man ! Il se hâta vers sa mère et répondit d'un sourire crispée au hochement de tête froid des jumeaux.

-Que penses-tu que ton père aimerait ?

-Eh bien… Il se tourna vers Fred (ou George) Quel est votre dernière création ?

Fred (à moins que ce ne soit George) lança un sourire vers George (ou était-ce Fred ?).

-Ce sont des feux d'artifices spéciaux qui vont attaquer la personne ciblée en la suivant, et la brûlant légèrement, de manière à éviter toutes blessures.

-Comment fait-on pour choisir la personne ciblée ?

-Il suffit de tapoter la mèche de la fusée et dire le nom de la personne.

George (ou Fred) revint avec deux grosses boîtes des feux d'artifices, qu'il tendit à Lily avec un grand sourire.

-Je vous dois combien, les garçons ?

-5 Gallions ! Dirent-ils en chœur.

Harry transporta la marchandise tandis que sa mère payait. Ils sortirent du magasin après que sa mère est saluée les deux frères.

-Je te préviens Maman, que si je me retrouve poursuivit par une fusée, je t'en voudrais à tout jamais !

-C'est toi qui leur à demander Harry ! Tu ne t'en prendras qu'à toi-même !

-Je déteste quand tu as raisons… soupira le jeune homme. Elle rigola légèrement et ils se dirigèrent vers le chaudron baveur en discutant joyeusement.

 _ **\/\/\/**_

Harry était devant la porte de la salle de bain depuis 10 minutes déjà. Gwen bloquait encore la salle de bain, soi-disant pour recevoir correctement les invités. Mais Harry était persuadé d'une chose. Elle se préparait pour recevoir Blaise Zabini.

Il s'entendait bien avec lui, il était drôle et sympa. Le problème était que c'était un charmeur spécialiste. La gente féminine était d'avis que son accent et ses ascendance italienne était à croquer, mais Harry savait que son accent, il ne l'utilisait que pour draguer. Et l'avoir surpris à l'utilisé en présence de sa sœur n'était pas pour le rassurer. Malgré le fait que Gwen lui ai dit de ne pas se fatiguer à prendre cet accent, car elle connaissait le truc, ça n'avait en rien découragé Blaise. Au contraire. Harry soupira. Il allait devoir le surveiller celui-là.

-Gwen, sors de là ! Hurla-t-il en tambourinant contre la porte.

-C'est bon, ça va !

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant sur Gwen, habillé d'une robe légère. Elle avait bouclé ses cheveux pour l'occasion et elle s'était appliqué une légère couche de maquillage.

-Tu t'es fait belle pour qui ? Demanda Harry en grognant, soupçonnant Blaise d'en être la cause.

\- Harry, ne commence pas ! S'il te plaît... Elle lui fit les yeux « de chien larmoyants » comme l'appelait Harry.

C'était Draco qui lui avait appris ça, afin de pouvoir monter derrière Harry, en balai. Il ne pouvait résister quand elle lui faisait ses yeux là.

-Gwen, nan ! Pas les yeux de chien ! Bon d'accord... capitula-t-il enfin, j'arrête.

-Merci grand frère !

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et alors qu'elle lui passait à côté, il lui chuchota quelques mots rapidement, avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

-T'es magnifique p'tite sœur. Il va baver devant toi.

Elle en resta interdite. Harry se posta devant le grand miroir de la salle de bain et s'inspecta sous toute les coutures. Sa mère avait insisté pour qu'ils soient parfait et tous s'étaient rués dans la salle de bain, craignant autant leur mère que le regard qu'elle leur avait lancée à ce moment-là. Il prit sa douche puis il sortit sa baguette et tenta tous les sorts lui venant à l'esprit pour tenter de dompter sa masse capillaire. Rien à faire, il espérait que sa mère lui laisserait malgré tout la vie sauve. Il se rasa et s'habilla rapidement. Il se lava les dents et enleva ses lunettes afin de les remplacer par ses lentilles de contact.

Il ne mettait ses lunettes qu'en compagnie de sa famille et de Draco. Personne d'autre ne l'avait vu avec des lunettes, préférant ses lentilles en présence d'autre personne.

Harry alla ensuite aider son père à installer les dernières décorations. Ils furent interrompus par le bruit de sonnette annonçant l'arrivée des premiers inviter. Sa mère s'empressa d'aller ouvrir la porte et l'exclamation de joie dissipa vite les doutes quant à l'identité des personnes arrivés.

-Narcissa !

Harry se retint de rire face à l'expression d'horreur de son père.

-Tu viens accueillir les invités p'pa ? Interrogea-t-il afin de l'embêter.

-Va voir Draco, toi ! Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, un sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres.

-Bonjour Harry ! Narcissa l'étreignit légèrement, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Bonjour Narcissa. Lucius.

Le père de son ami lui répondit d'un hochement de tête.

-Le voyage c'est bien passé ? Interrogea tout de même Harry.

Voyant que son mari ne répondait pas, Narcissa s'empressa de le faire à sa place.

-A merveille Harry, merci de t'en inquiéter.

-Draco n'est pas là ?

-Il était chez les Zabini depuis une semaine, ils ne vont pas tarder je pense.

-Merci, Narcissa.

Elle lui sourit à nouveau et Harry retourna voir son père, qui était toujours aux prises avec plante particulièrement… envahissante.

-Besoin d'aide ?

-Non, c'est bon. Je vais la lâcher quand Lucius passera à côté.

-Diabolique papa. Je me demande ce que tu faisais à Gryffondor.

Sous la surprise, James relâcha la plante, qui en profita pour s'enrouler autour de sa poitrine, ne voulant visiblement pas lâcher prise.

-Harry… Commença James, menaçant, avant que la plante ne l'empêche d'articuler un mot de plus.

-Je vais chercher maman ! Dit-il en se ruant vers la sortie.

Il éclata de rire en voyant son père s'étaler de tout son long, alors qu'il cherchait à échapper à la plante. Une fois l'incident régler, ils se retrouvèrent tous à boire un verre de Whisky-pur-feu (Sauf Harry bien évidemment.) en discutant. Harry s'amusait à observer son père et Lucius se livrer un combat de regard noir, tandis que sa mère et Narcissa parlait de leurs vacances respectives.

La porte d'entrée sonna, et, voyant la lueur de joie dans les yeux de son père à l'idée de pouvoir s'enfuir, Harry se leva et déclara qu'il allait ouvrir. Au regard noir que lui lança son père, il ne fut que plus heureux encore d'avoir pris cette initiative. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée en jubilant et perdit son sourire bien vite en découvrant son professeur de potion derrière la porte.

-Comptez-vous me faire entrer Potter ou je dois attendre de me transformer en statue de glace.

-Je vous en prie, professeur… Se força à dire Harry en s'effaçant pour le laisser passer. Il passa devant avec un air hautain.

-Severus ! Mon ami ! S'exclama Lucius, ravie d'avoir enfin un ami dans cette pièce.

Son père, sous le choc, vida son verre de Whisky d'une traite et fila dans la cuisine, prétextant sentir une odeur de cramé. Harry, lui, s'apprêtait à fermer la porte quand une silhouette familière se dessina sur le portail.

-Sirius ! Il accourut et se jeta dans les bras de son parrain, avant de lui faire un compte rendu de ce début de soirée.

-Eh bien… Il était temps que j'arrive !

-Dépêches-toi, je crois que papa va vider une bouteille entière de vin moldu si ça continue.

Son parrain se dirigea vers l'entrée en rigolant et Harry resta un peu dehors, profitant de l'air glacé et du coucher de soleil se dessinant au loin.

-Harry ! Il sursauta et retourna chez lui, sa mère lui faisant signe de rentrée.

-Tu vas attraper la mort !

-Mais nan, m'man ! Tracasse !

-Tu verras demain… Sinon Draco et Blaise sont là.

-Merci m'man ! Elle soupira avec un petit soupir et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la maison, suivi de près par son fils.

Dans le salon, il parcourut la salle à la recherche du blond, mais son regard se stoppa sur sa sœur, Gwen, en compagnie de Blaise. Il n'aimait pas ça, du tout ! Elle rigolait à gorge déployé tandis que lui arborait un petit sourire charmeur. Alors qu'Harry allait s'en aller, jugeant la situation acceptable, pour le moment. Blaise se rapprocha légèrement. S'en était trop pour Harry, qui alla de suite dans leur direction, oubliant momentanément Draco.

-Hé Blaise ! Héla-t-il.

Ce dernier sursauta et tourna la tête vers Harry, en blêmissant légèrement. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant le grand sourire qu'arborait Harry. Il lui offrit une accolade, étant donné que cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas vu, et Harry en profita pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

-Toutes les filles, sauf mes sœurs. La voix menaçante d'Harry eut raison du pauvre Serpentard, qui blêmit davantage.

Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent, Harry avait déjà repris son grand sourire. Seul le visage de Blaise témoignait de ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Tu n'as pas vu Draco ? Alors que Blaise s'apprêtait à répondre, une voix les interrompit, faisant sourire Harry.

-Tu me cherchais ma Patacitrouille adorée ? Il se retourna et prit une expression soulagée en regardant Draco.

-Oh ! Draconouchet ! Je t'ai enfin retrouvé ! Je croyais qu'il t'était arrivé malheur !

Il se jeta dans ses bras en mimant des sanglots, avant qu'ils n'éclatent de rire tous les deux.

-Salut Gwen !

-Salut Draco ! Comment tu vas ?

-Bien, et toi.

-Bien.

-Alors, tes amours ?

-Quel amour ? Intervint Harry en fixant Blaise, qui hochait la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Bah oui, avec Ronald Weasley... Elle ne t'a pas dit ?

-Ronald Weasley !

-Non, Draco, je ne lui avais pas dit... Mais maintenant c'est fait... soupira sa jeune sœur.

-C'est... C'est une blague hein... Ronald Weasley et ma sœur... C'est pas possible...

Harry était en train de s'imaginer prendre Ronald dans ses bras en l'appelant beau-frère, quand un éclat de rire attira son attention. Sa sœur et Draco était en train de rire à gorge déployé, tandis que Blaise se contentait de sourire amusé. Harry s'apprêtait à intervenir quand une voix l'en empêcha.

-J'ai manqué quelque chose ? Draco se retourna, tout sourire, et se précipita vers la nouvelle venue.

Il l'embrassa rapidement avant de répondre à sa question.

-Rien du tout, Hermione ! Il répondit probablement trop rapidement car Hermione se mit à observer tour à tour les jeunes gens, avant que son regard perçant ne se pose sur Harry, encore blême.

-Que lui as-tu fait Draco ? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Une petite blague… Trois fois rien je te jure. Elle haussa un sourcils interrogateur, mourant d'envie du fait de connaître cette blague.

-Avec Gwen, on lui a fait croire qu'elle sortait avec Weasmoche, tu aurais vu sa réaction ! S'exclama Draco, sur le point de rigoler en y repensant.

Harry, quant à lui, blêmit encore plus, des images de sa sœur et de Weasley le hantant encore.

-Affligeant… Soupira Hermione devant les enfantillages de ses amis.

Un bruit d'explosion les ramena tous à la réalité, et, Harry en tête, tous se dirigèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenait l'explosion. Dans la salle à manger, Lucius Malfoy était recouvert de suie et ses cheveux se dressait dans tous les sens de manière ridicule.

-James ! Hurla Lily, indignée.

-Mais… Mais ce n'est pas moi, ma chérie, je t'assure… Tentait de s'expliquer le pauvre homme, tout en se retenant difficilement de rire.

Derrière Lily, Sirius ne se gênait absolument pas, rendant Lucius encore plus énervé qu'il ne l'était déjà. Harry balaya la pièce du regard, recherchant un coupable potentiel à cette farce, qu'il qualifiait de grandiose. Un mouvement attira soudain son attention. Dans un coin de la cuisine, Jack et Jacob rangeait discrètement des pétards dans un coin. Harry sourit machiavéliquement, avant d'attirer l'attention de sa mère vers ses frères. Quand elle les vit, son regard se fit plus dur, et tous se préparèrent à l'explosion, qui ne saurait tarder.

-Jack Fleamont Potter et Jacob Henry Potter ! Venez-vous excusez IM-ME-DIA-TE-MENT !

Les deux garnements sursautèrent avant de s'excuser vivement, craignant leur mère, qui ne les lâchait plus des yeux. Voyant que la suie ne partait pas Lucius et Narcissa décidèrent de repartir chez eux. Draco, ne voulant pas quitter les Potter, supplia ses parents de resté encore un peu, avant que James n'intervienne, proposant au jeune Malfoy de resté ici jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Proposition que Harry et Draco acceptèrent avec plaisir. Sa mère servait le repas quand la sonnette retentit, Harry se proposa d'aller ouvrir.

-Remus ! Nymphadora !

-Tonks, Harry ! Corrigea Remus, immédiatement.

Il parut gêné et bafouilla quelque excuse que Tonks balaya d'un geste de la main, en lui disant qu'il s'y habituerait bien un jour. Harry les fit rentrer, rattrapant Tonks de justesse, car elle avait trébuché sur la légère marche qui menait à l'entrée.

-Nous vous attendions ! Les Malfoy ont dû partir, suite à une blague De Jack et Jacob.

-Ah oui ? Demanda Remus, intéressé. Il faudra que je me renseigne et que je les félicite !

-Remus ! La voix indignée de Lily retentit jusqu'à eux. Ils rentrèrent tous les trois dans la salle à manger.

-Quoi ? c'est vrai !

-vous ne changerez donc jamais, tous les quatre… soupira Lily, désespérée.

-Jamais ! S'exclamèrent les Maraudeurs d'une même voix.

Ils s'installèrent tous pour manger, certains discutant, d'autre rigolant. A minuit, James se leva, prit d'une euphorie soudaine, et il s'exclama :

-Les cadeaux !

Tout la table rigola, mis à part Severus, qui ne rigolait jamais. Chacun se précipita sous le sapin, ou une montagne de cadeau attendit sagement d'être ouverte. Harry, Draco et Hermione se dirigèrent ensemble vers leur pile respective, quand Harry remarqua l'absence d'une personne.

-Ou est Blaise ? Draco et lui le cherchèrent partout quand Harry le retrouva, en train de tendre un paquet à sa sœur.

-Je vais m'occuper de lui ! Râla Harry. Il ne put faire qu'un pas, avant qu'Hermione ne l'attrape par le col de sa chemise.

-Laisses-les, pour une fois, Harry !

-Mais-

-Tu préférais que quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas sorte avec ta sœur ?

-Je…

-C'est bien ce que je me disais. Hermione le lâcha et Harry fit demi-tour en grognant, ses deux amis sur les talons.

-Il n'a pas intérêt à profiter d'elle ! Grogna Harry

-Détends-toi, vieux frère ! Prends ça, plutôt ! Draco lui tendit un paquet immense, tout en longueur

-C'est mon père qui a eu l'idée… Au fond il t'aime bien, mais je n'étais pas censé te le dire… Lui chuchota Draco en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Harry lui sourit et ses yeux s'illuminèrent quand il commença à enlever l'emballage qui recouvrait un :

-Un éclair de feu ! Harry resta un instant bouche-bée devant ce cadeau inattendu.

Surtout que son Nimbus c'était détruit contre un saule, dans la petite clairière, dans le bois, derrière chez lui. Il sauta sur ses deux pieds immédiatement et fit une légère accolade à Draco avant de serrer Narcissa dans ses bras et de se planter devant Lucius, qui le détaillait avec un amusement discret. Harry s'inclina devant lui, le remerciant mille fois.

-Ce n'est rien Harry… Dit-il de sa voix trainante en posant une main sur son épaule.

Harry sourit à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il savait que, pour Lucius, c'était une marque d'affection. Ils déballèrent les cadeaux, souriant, rigolant, et remerciant. Quelques cadeaux furent ouverts immédiatement, comme par exemple en milieu de soirée, ou tout le monde put entendre et apercevoir un Harry, hurlant.

-PAPAAAAAAA ! Il se faisait poursuivre par une fusée géante.

Il n'eut d'autre choix que de se jeter dans le lac, derrière le jardin. La fusée le suivit dans l'eau et s'éteignit, pour le plus grand bonheur d'un Harry trempé et congelé. Lily arriva en soupirant et en trois coups de baguette, Harry était séché et réchauffé. Une fois les convives partis, les cinq enfants furent réquisitionnés pour tout rangés, sauf Ivy, qui fut obligés d'aller se coucher. Harry s'affala sur son lit, épuisé. Avant de s'endormir, il songea à la soirée du nouvel an, qui se fêtera ici aussi, et il sourit. Il était heureux d'avoir une famille et des amis aussi timbrés qu'eux.

* * *

NDA:  
Enfin le nouveau chapitre!  
Quoi! Comment ça "enfin"! C'était pas si long que ça! A peine 2 mois...  
Bon Ok, ça fait méga-longtemps, ranger ces tomates s'il vous plaît! Je vous ai postés un OS pour vous faire patienter! C'est cool non?  
Qui as jeté cette tomate! *esquive d'autre tomates*  
C'est bon! Je me dépêche d'écrire le chapitre suivants!* S'enfuient de la scène avant de se prendre d'autre tomates*  
Méchants!  
Bizzz et amour sur vous :3


	3. Chapter deux

**_I'm going back to Hogwarts !_**

Harry poussait sa malle, heureux. Sa chouette Hedwige, perchée sur son épaule, hululait, sentant la joie de son ami. Les moldus sur son passage regardait sa chouette bizarrement, mais il n'en avait que faire. Aujourd'hui, il retournait à Poudlard, et rien ne pourrait lui gâcher sa joie.

-Alors, Potter… On se balade tous seul ? Tes deux petits chiens ne te suivent pas ?

Enfin, presque rien… Harry se retourna lentement, excédé.

-Weasley… Visiblement tu ne peux vivre sans moi… En y réfléchissant bien, je ne 'ai jamais vu avec une fille… Tout le monde pensait que ta tête était suffisamment horrible pour les repousser, mais visiblement non. C'est peut-être pour ça que tu restes souvent auprès de moi…

La tête de Weasley prenait une teinte rouge tandis que son visage était barré d'un rictus hargneux.

-Désolé de te décevoir Weasley ! Je préfère les filles ! Finit Harry, tout sourire, avant de partir vers la barrière en fer.

-Harry ! Ou étais tu passé ? Lui demanda sa mère dès qu'elle aperçut son fils.

-Je me baladais du côté moldu avec Hedwige…

-Mais enfin Harry ! On avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas aller de l'autre côté de la barrière à tous bout de champs ! Les Oubliators sont occupés après !

-Désolé M'man… soupira Harry.

Elle secoua la tête et l'embrassa. Harry alla ensuite voir Ivy, qui faisait de son mieux pour retenir ses larmes.

-Alors Ivy… Tu ne vas pas pleurer tout de même ?

-Bah non ! Je suis une Gryffondor moi ! Comme toi ! Et les Gryffondor ils pleurent pas !

-J'en suis sûr, petite lionne… Mais tu sais, moi je pleure encore parfois à ton âge.

Ivy regarda son grand frère agacé.

-Bah non, tu eux pas, t'es un grand et t'es un Gryffondor !

Harry explosa de rire avant de prendre sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

-Mais toi, tu es une petite fille ! Et les petites filles ont le droit de pleurer quand elles veulent !

-C'est vrai ?

-Je ne mens jamais !

-C'est pas vrai ! Tu mens à papa quand tu lui dis que-

-Shhht ! C'est bon, d'accord ! Mais ne dis rien à papa !

-Pourquoi ? -Tu ne diras rien si je t'envoie un souvenir de Poudlard ?

-Je te le promets !

-Parfait ! Je te l'enverrais dès que je peux alors !

Il la redéposa sur le sol avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de se ruer dans le train. Hermione et Draco étant préfets, il rechercha un compartiment vide, ou il pourrait se reposer tranquillement durant le voyage.

Il tomba enfin sur un compartiment vide, probablement le dernier, et il s'installa en poussant un soupir d'aise. Hedwige quitta l'épaule de son maître pour se balader à son aise. Il somnolait quand une voix l'interpella.

-Salut Harry…

Il regarda à la porte de son compartiment et soupira de dépit. Un groupe de fille, allant de la troisième année à la septième, se pavanait devant lui. Leur maquillage leur donnait un air de pot de peinture, et leur gloussement ressemblait à un troupeau de dinde. Il prit un air charmeur et leur sourit légèrement.

-Salut les filles. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Un concert de gloussement lui répondit et une jeune, probablement une quatrième année, s'avança et posa ses mains sur ses deux épaules.

-Tu aurais une petite place pour nous ? Il lui retira ses mains et elle rejoignit les autres, visiblement déçus.

-Je désolé les filles, mais non. On se revoit à Poudlard !

Elles gloussèrent une énième fois et partir dans le compartiment en roulant les hanches d'une manière exagérée. Harry soupira et referma la porte du compartiment. Cette promesse était le mot magique pour les faire partir.

Il se réinstalla confortablement sur la banquette et caressa Hedwige d'une main distraite. Il fut réveillé par un raclement de gorge féminin.

-C'est pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

-Tous les autres compartiments sont pris… Est-ce que je pourrais m'installer ?

-Pas de problème… Harry entendit la banquette grincer quand l'inconnue s'installa en face de lui.

Il se rendormit aussitôt. Lorsqu'il se réveilla pour la deuxième fois, la jeune femme n'était plus présente et Poudlard était déjà en vue. Il se changea rapidement, en se demandant qui pouvait bien être cette personne puis sortit retrouver Draco et Hermione, qui devait l'attendre dans un autre compartiment. Hedwige le suivait en volant doucement, sous les yeux admiratifs des élèves sur le fait d'avoir une chouette aussi bien dressée.

-Harry ! Par ici !

Il tourna la tête en souriant et s'assit à côté d'Hermione en soupirant.

-Alors Harry, prêt pour Poudlard ? Lui demanda Draco.

-Et comment ! J'ai déjà plusieurs idées de blague à l'encontre des Serpentard !

-Même moi ?! Demanda Draco en faisant mine d'être offusqué.

-Mais non ! Bien sûr que-

-C'est trop tard Harry… Tu m'as blessé… nous deux, c'est fini… Et il se leva théâtralement afin de sortir du compartiment, Harry à la suite.

-Non Draco ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Et tout ce qu'on a vécu ne représente donc rien pour toi ? Les quelques élèves présents regardaient la scène, amusé.

-Ne me retiens pas Harry… Cela me fait suffisamment mal comme ça… Il se dégagea de la poigne d'Harry et tenta de s'enfuir.

-Rattrape-le ! Crièrent quelques élèves à l'intention d'Harry. I

l ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et partit à sa suite en courant.

-Draco, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose…

-Quoi Harry ? -Hermione est jalouse…

Draco explosa de rire et se retourna, pour voir Hermione qui le fixait, faussement jalouse.

-Mais voyons Hermione… je pensais que tu savais qu'Harry et moi nous… faisions des blagues ensemble !

Le trio fut pris d'un fou rire et retournèrent dans leur compartiment.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

-…. Bon appétit !

Avant que Dumbledore finisse sa phrase, Harry se jetait sur les quelque plats autour de lui.

-Morfale !

-Mais voyons 'Mione ! Ce ne serait pas Harry s'il ne mangeait pas aussi vite !

-Che ne vois pas de choi tu charles Cheamuche !

-Pardon ? Je ne parle pas le goinfre... L'interrogea Seamus.

Harry avala rapidement. Trop rapidement sans doute, car il s'étouffa, déclarant l'hilarité de sa table. Sans l'intervention d'Hermione, il serait probablement mort.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Seamus ! Reprit-il.

-Mais bien sûr…

-Mais si ! Je t'assure ! Aujourd'hui je mange vite juste parce que j'ai faim !

-Alors tu à tout le temps faim ! La tablée rigola, Harry en premier.

Il adorait Poudlard.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

-Ou vas-tu Harry ?

Harry se retourna vers Hermione, sa cape dans la main.

-Je vais me balader… Dit-il en souriant innocemment.

-Tu sais que je suis Préfète-en-Chef ?

-Bien sûr, mais tu n'oserais pas me dénoncer, non ?

-Va-t'en Potter … Et vite, avant que je ne change d'avis !

-Merci 'Mione ! T'es la meilleure !

-Dépêche-toi…

Il lui sourit une dernière fois avant d'enfiler sa cape et de sortir de la Salle commune. Cela faisait seulement une semaine qu'ils étaient rentrés à Poudlard, et Harry avait déjà recommencé ses blagues et ses sorties nocturnes. Il se dirigea vers les cuisines et chatouilla la poire, avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur.

-Maître Harry ! Couina un elfe avant de s'approcher de lui en courant.

-Salut Speedy ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Speedy va bien, maître Harry ! Speedy est heureux de revoir Maître Harry !

-Je suis heureux de te revoir aussi ! Tu peux me faire le même gâteau que d'habitude s'il te plaît?

-Speedy y a immédiatement Maître Harry ! Oh ! Speedy est tellement heureux de revoir maître Harry !

Le jeune elfe s'en alla en courant, se hâtant de préparer le gâteau habituel. Si Hermione savait où il se rendait à chaque fois, elle le tuerait ! Le jeune elfe réapparut en courant, le gâteau dans ses bras.

-Voilà Maître Harry ! Speedy à rajouter plus de chantilly que d'habitude pour faire plaisir à Maître Harry !Speedy espère que cela vous plaira !

-Merci Speedy ! C'est parfait !

Speedy s'éloigna en s'inclinant et Harry se mit à manger le gâteau, qui comprenait une dose monstrueuse de chocolat et qui dégoulinait de chantilly. Au tout début de sa scolarité, il le prenait quand sa famille lui manquait. Maintenant il le prend dès qu'il en ressent l'envie, ce qui sous-entend au moins une fois tous les deux mois, afin de ne pas ruiner ses entrainements de Quidditch.

Sur le chemin du retour, il flâna un peu, se baladant un peu partout. Il se figea soudainement en entendant un bruit. Il allait devoir contourner ce couloir. Mais alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour, il se stoppa pour la deuxième et tendit l'oreille. Les bruits qu'il entendait, c'était des sanglots. Il se rapprocha quelque peu de l'origine de ces sanglots et découvrit une forme recroquevillée contre le mur, en larmes, seuls cheveux verts fluo étaient parfaitement visible.

-Pourquoi, ô belle inconnue, pleurer vous dans ce couloir perdu ? Il s'en voulut aussitôt.

Il portait sa cape d'invisibilité, celle dont personne ne devait connaître l'existence, et lui, il parlait à une jeune femme, qui allait probablement s'enfuir au courant dès à présent. Mais au lieu de s'étonner, la jeune fille découvrit son visage, laissant des vieilles verrues mauves et un nez crochu.

-Mais ainsi, me trouveras tu toujours aussi belle ?

Harry aurait déjà dû s'enfuir depuis longtemps, arrêter de lui parler, mais au lieu de cela, il répondit encore une fois :

-Je suis certain que sans ces larmes, vous ne le serai d'autant plus…

Elle lui offrit un faible sourire.

-Puis-je vous posez une question ?

-Bien entendu.

-Un corps se cache-t-il derrière cette voix ?

-Est-ce d'une quelconque importance ?

-Qu'est ce qui a, pour vous, une quelconque importance ?

Il retient un léger éclat de rire devant cette audace.

-La raison de vos larmes… Son sourire s'affaissa légèrement.

-Avez-vous du temps à perdre pour écouter les jérémiades d'une adolescente banale ?

Il se rapprocha légèrement d'elle. Il pouvait désormais sentir son parfum de fleur qui l'enivrait.

-Je pense que je peux m'autoriser à prendre du temps pour une adolescente spéciale comme vous…

Elle rougit et baissa la tête, trouvant un intérêt tout particulier à ses mains.

-En quoi me trouvez-vous spéciale ?

-Les cheveux aident beaucoup… Son sourire s'agrandit imperceptiblement.

-Mon frère a eu la bonne idée de me faire un autre piège…

-Pourquoi faire cela ?

-J'ai eu la bonne idée de tomber à Gryffondor…

-En quoi est-ce un problème ? Harry ne comprenait pas qui aurait la mauvaise idée d'embêter une personne tout ça à cause d'une maison.

Si Ivy venait à tomber à Serpentard, il ne cesserait de l'aimer. D'autant plus qu'il avait lui-même faillit tomber à Serpentard.

-Toute ma famille est tombé à Serpentard, et elle n'est pas très tolérante… Si j'étais tombé à Serdaigle, je pense qu'ils n'auraient rien dit mais… je sais que ma présence est tolérée chez moi.

Harry dut se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de laisser échapper sa colère. Des gens qui faisaient subir ça à une personne n'étaient pas des humains, ce sont des monstres.

-Ils devraient profiter d'avoir une fille aussi merveilleuse chez eux plutôt que de vous tolérer. Elle sourit légèrement.

-De toute manière, je m'arrange pour les voir le moins souvent possibles...

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Dès que je le peux, je vais chez une amie pour les vacances, ou alors je reste ici...

-Vous restez ici ? Seule ? Elle haussa les épaules et balaya d'un geste de la main sa remarque.

-Je m'y sens bien... Il s'apprêta à lui poser d'autre question mais un miaulement les fit sursauter.

-Eh bien... Cette conversation fut fort intéressante... Si vous avez besoin de compagnie, je me balade tous les soirs à cet endroit, vous pourrez m'attendre, à l'occasion... -Ce sera avec grand plaisir, jolie voix...

-Dépêchez-vous de filer, les effets de la potion que votre frère vous a fait boire ne dureras pas jusqu'à demain matin, elle n'est pas assez puissante. Vous pourrez-vous endormir sans crainte, belle inconnue.

Elle sourit et s'empressa de filer, non sans jeter un dernier regard en arrière. Harry sourit et lui aussi, se remit à marcher ; mais dans la direction de Rusard. Un stock de Bombabouses lui avait été livré hier matin, et il avait hâte de les utiliser.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Il rentra dans son dortoir après être resté planté dix minutes devant le portrait, la Grosse Dame lui refusant le passage, sous prétexte qu'elle avait besoin de sommeil. Il s'affala dans son lit et s'endormit aussitôt, trop épuisé pour se songer à se déshabiller.

- _Aguamenti !_

Harry hurla sous le jet d'eau glacé qui lui tomba dessus. Il se releva et découvrit Neville, qui souriait narquoisement en le regardant, baguette à la main.

-Mais t'es devenu fou ?! S'exclama le pauvre garçon en se séchant d'un sort.

-Hermione m'a chargé de te réveiller, répondit celui-ci en haussant les épaule, son sourire narquois toujours accroché au visage.

-Il est quelle heure ? Grommela Harry.

-7 Heures... Maintenant tais-toi, je dors !

-mais pourquoi elle m'a réveillé à 7 Heures ?

-Bordel de poubelle ! Mais tu vas te taire oui ! S'exclama Seamus.

-Désolé...

Seamus lui sourit pur lui signifier qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, replongeant sa tête dans son oreiller, tout en se remettant presque aussitôt à ronfler.

-Mais on ne commence qu'à Huit heures... Continua Harry, plus doucement tout de même.

-Pas aujourd'hui, répondit Neville.

-pourquoi ?

-On est dimanche...

-DIMANCHE!

Harry se retrouva éjecté du dortoir par Seamus et Dean, qui voulait dormir. Harry se releva furieux, et balaya la Salle commune du regard. Les premières années se tassaient dans un coin, terrifié par son regard noir (et connaissant sa réputation de farceur), tandis que plus personne ne pipait mot, se regardant entre eux en se demandant qui pouvait bien l'avoir énervé ainsi.

Etant donné que peu de personne n'était réveillé à cette heure-ci, il trouva bien la personne incriminée, et il se mit aussitôt à marcher à renforcement de grand pas rapide en sa direction.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as réveillé si tôt un Dimanche ? Tonna-t-il.

Sa voix résonna dans la Salle commune, se répercutant contre les murs. Hermione s'avança et posa un index contre son torse.

-Il fallait réfléchir avant de me demander la permission de sortir après le couvre-feu, tu devais bien t'attendre à une vengeance ! Et puis, tu l'as dit toi-même, il faut reprendre les bonnes vieilles habitudes !

-Mais-

-Maintenant tu viens ! On va chercher Draco.

-Mais-

-Allez ! On y va ! Elle attrapa le pauvre garçon par le col et le traîna en direction des cachots, afin d'aller chercher leur ami.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

-Eh bien, Potter... vous brillez encore par votre... ignorance. 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor !

-Vous êtes trop gentil professeur !

-Une retenue, Potter !

-Vous rouillez un peu, monsieur, votre sarcasme légendaire serait-il mort en même temps que le gras de votre chevelure soit apparu ?

-Sortez, Potter !

Harry se leva de sa chaise en adressant un faux sourire d'excuse à Hermione. A son regard, il sut qu'il aurait le droit à un autre dimanche de révision.

Il tira la carte de sa poche et se dirigea vers la position de Draco, qui était près du lac noir.

-Draco !

-Harry ? T'es pas censé être en potions ?

-Peut-être bien... Draco rigola en tapant dans la main d'Harry.

Depuis leur première année, il se livrait un concours. C'était à celui qui ferait le plus d'Heure de retenue en compagnie de Snape (McGonagall pour Draco). Pour le moment, Harry gagnait avec une semaine de retenue de plus que Draco.

-Dis-moi que tu n'as pas énervé Hermy...

Harry grimaça et le sourire de Draco disparut. Visiblement, leur dimanche de révision était mal passé.

-Je te hais...

-Je me hais aussi... Ils continuèrent à discuter, avant de se rendre en Métamorphose, qu'ils avaient en commun.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Harry et Draco étaient tranquillement installés sur l'un des grands fauteuils en cuir de la salle commune des Serpentard.

La toute première fois qu'Harry était entrés dans la salle commune des Serpentard, il se souvint qu'il s'était senti insignifiant à côté de la prestance et de la majesté de leur salle commune. La salle lui avait paru immense, les grands fauteuils en cuir vert formaient un cercle autour d'une table en marbre. Les quelques torches éclairaient assez bien la salle commune la nuit, tandis que le jour, la lumière du soleil s'infiltraient par les fenêtres. Une petite cheminée étaient placés dans le fond de la salle commune, avec trois fauteuils autour. Il n'était jamais monté dans les dortoirs, mais ils se doutaient qu'ils étaient à l'image de la salle commune.

Une explosion retentit et Harry lâcha ses cartes en sursautant.

-Merci Draco. Comme je disais, après ces pertes de points considérable pour vos deux maisons, vous passerez cette heure à réviser. Et ça commence à partir de… maintenant !

Harry assassina son ami du regard et ils suivirent tous deux Hermione en se bousculant gentiment. Arrivé à la bibliothèque, Hermione les installa sur une table et les fit avancé leur devoir pour les semaines à venir.

-Dray… Il y a les sélections de Quidditch tout à l'heure… Tu peux retenir Hermione ?

-Je sais pas… Tu m'as fait mal à l'épaule à l'instant…

-Dray !

-C'est bon, c'est bon… Harry sourit à son ami qui lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se tourner vers Hermione.

-'Mione…

-Pas maintenant Dray, on travail !

-Allez 'Mione, une petite balade dans le parc… tous les deux… seuls… dit-il avec un ton suggestif.

Hermione devint écarlate et frappa l'arrière du crâne de Draco.

-Une balade dans le parc avec plaisir, mais si tu fais une chose déplacée, tu passeras le restant de tes jours en retenue !

Draco se frottait l'arrière du crâne en grimaçant.

-Je ferais rien, promis…

Elle lui lança un sourire satisfait et ils partirent tous deux en se chamaillant gentiment.

Harry étaient décidément chanceux d'avoir une famille et des amis aussi timbrés qu'eux.

* * *

NDA:

Hello!

Après longtemps d'attente (mais je poste des petit OS pour me faire pardonner) je poste le nouveau chapitre.

pour ceux qui reconnaitrons les quelques référence que j'ai placé dans ce chapitre (il y en a 3 si je me souviens bien) vous gagnez le droit ) à... des félicitations!

En attendant je vais vous poser une questions: Combien de temps vit une chouette?

je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre avec un point de vue différent (par rapport à ce que je fais d'habitude)...

Bizzz et amour sur vous :3


	4. folles? Tellement

**_Folle ? Tellement…_**

-Debout là-dedans !

Une main rabattit la couverture sur sa tête, ne laissant apercevoir que ses cheveux roux.

-Lève-toi, tout de suite !

-Étouffe toi avec ton oreiller la prochaine fois ! Grommela une voix, étouffé par la couverture.

Sa compagne de chambre eu un rire démentielle, s'éloigna sur la pointe des pieds, attrapa une arme criminelle et revint aussitôt auprès du lit de son amie.

-Ginevra Molly Weasley ! Ceci est mon dernier avertissement !

Un grognement lui répondit.

-Tu l'auras voulu…

-Comment ça ?

Elle brandit son oreiller au-dessus de son crâne et l'abattit de toute ses forces sur Ginny, qui avait eu la bonne idée de sortir sa tête de sous sa couverture. Elle voulut riposter et tira son oreiller le plus rapidement possible en direction de son amie, qui n'eut qu'à se baisser pour l'éviter. Il finit sa course sur Mary Kinnon.

-Que-

Les deux comparses, qui avaient stoppés leur bataille mortelle, se tournèrent vers leur amies en souriant.

-Les filles… il faut aller révi-

Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'un oreiller lui atterrit dessus. Sous la surprise, et la force du coup, elle finit par terre.

-Cassiopée Bootes ! S'indigna celle-ci.

Cassiopée était une jeune fille aux cheveux brun et lisse. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert océan magnifique. Sa peau légèrement bronzée donnait un contraste assez agréable, et elle était assez bien développez pour son âge, ce qui faisait qu'elle était très convoitée chez la gente masculine de Poudlard. Pour en rajouter à sa réputation, sa famille étaient une lignée de sang-pur très répandu, presque autant que les Malfoy, c'est dire…

-Oui ? Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Pourquoi tu m'as lancée ce coussin ?

-Il y avait deux personnes dans cette pièce !

-Je sais, mais tu étais la seule à avoir un coussin dans les mains ! Et puis tu es batteuse, Ginny n'as pas autant de force que toi ! Donc, pourquoi ce coussin ?

Cassiopée haussa les épaule en grimaçant.

-Réviser ! Un dimanche ! Tu veux nous tuer ou quoi ?!

Je grognai pour leur signaler ma présence.

-Vous faites plus de bruit qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes furieux et obèse!

-Bonjour à toi aussi Alya ! Je pouvais deviner le grand sourire joyeux de Cassie d'ici…

-C'est ça, bon matin…

-Maintenant que tout le monde est réveillé, on peut aller réviser !

-Ce mot devrait être bannit un dimanche ! Hurla Cassie.

Ce qui devrait être banni, à mon avis, ce serait le fait de parler un dimanche matin quand je dors…

-Moi je propose de se recoucher pour une heure, au moins…

Si je n'étais pas si fatiguée, je soutiendrais Ginny dans cette super idée. Mais là, je veux juste me rendormir…

-Je refuse !

Cassie ferait mieux de courir, je vais l'étriper !

-Vous n'aviez pas à trainer dans les couloirs hier ! Maintenant, tout le monde dans la Grande Salle, j'ai faim !

C'est officiel, je vais les tuer…

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais hier soir Aly ?

-Je me baladais Ginny…

Enfin, je me baladais avec un Serdaigle qui as probablement le cœur brisé, à l'heure qu'il est… Il est mignon mais sa conversation… il préfère m'embrasser plus qu'autre chose, et il embrassait très mal…

-C'est pas important ! Hurla Cassie, debout ! Elle me retira la couverture d'un coup sec.

-Je vais te tuer…

-Tu n'osera jamais…

Je me relevai, ronchonne, et tira ma baguette d'un ton sec en sa direction.

-Tu veux parier ?

-Tu risques d'aller à Azkaban !

Elle avait l'air de douter légèrement. Parfait, elle s'en souviendra comme ça

. -Ce n'est rien, Azkaban, comparé à ce réveil… Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait encore des Détraqueurs là-dedans…

-Mais…

-Ta dernière volonté ?

-T'es flippante Aly !

-C'est le but… _Levicorpus !_

Cassie décolla du sol en hurlant deux trois jurons, sous le rire de Ginny et mon sourire satisfait.

-Si tu ne me fais pas redescendre tout de suite, je vais…euh...

-Alors, Cassie ? A cours d'argument ?

-Je vais tuer Potter…

-Je suis pas amie avec lui, ça ne me fera rien…

-Peut-être, mais c'est lui qui nous as appris ce sort…

Je souris encore une fois et prononça le contre sort. Au-dessus du sol, naturellement.

-Aïe ! En douceur Aly !

-Réveil brusque, descente brusque. Dis-je en souriant.

Je me précipitai vers la salle de bain, avant que Ginny n'ai le temps de l'atteindre. Je me changeai rapidement et me coiffa par magie.

Mes cheveux noirs ébène, bouclé le matin, étaient quotidiennement légèrement lissé, afin qu'ils ondulent parfaitement sur mon dos. Je ne me maquillais jamais, car je n'en éprouvais pas le besoin. Que Cassie ai besoin de mascara, je le comprenais, mais le mascara ne ferait que rendre plus noirs mes yeux, déjà foncés.

Je soupirai en les entendant crier et rigoler de l'autre côté de la porte. Tous les matins c'était la même chose… Jamais de réveil normaux… Comment ai-je pu être amies avec ces folles… ?

Ginny poussa un petit cri joyeux en me voyant sortir de la salle de bain.

-Je vais me changer, et on va manger !

Cassie eu un petit sourire tandis que Mary s'installai sur son lit en souriant.

-Estomac sur pattes…

-Je t'ai entendue Cassie ! Cria Ginny de l'autre côté de la porte.

Elles étaient vraiment bizarre. Quand les gens me demandaient si elles n'étaient pas folles je leur répondais simplement : -Folles ? Tellement…

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

-Dépêchez-vous ! Nous appelâmes Ginny.

Je retins un grognement. Si Madame n'avait pas passé autant de temps sous la douche, on serait déjà en train de manger…

Ginny marchait rapidement devant nous, tandis que nous suivons tranquillement derrière. Je poussai les portes de la Grande Salle, juste à temps pour voir tous les bons petits plats disparaître. Ginny poussa un petit gémissement de désespoir qui me fit sourire. Bien fait pour elle!

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ! Se lamenta Cassie.

-Mourir de faim ? Je demandai avec un petit sourire.

Elle me jeta un regard noir et je lui répondis par un petit sourire moqueur. Franchement ! Ce n'est pas si terrible de rater un petit déjeuner, et puis il suffit d'aller aux cuisines.

-On va aux cuisines les filles ? Demandais-je.

-Personne ne sait où elle se trouve… Me fit remarquer Ginny.

-Presque personne…

-D'accord, Potter et Malfoy savent ou elles se trouvent… et ?

C'est une blague c'est ça ? M'enfin, venant de Ginny et Cassie, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elles comprennent pas, mais Mary ! c'est la plus intelligente de nous tous ! Je poussai un soupir exaspéré.

-Et qui est ami avec Potter entre nous quatre ? Le regard de Cassie s'illumina.

-J'ai compris, je vais lui demander !

-C'est ça, fonces… Elle fila à toute jambes en hurlant son nom, déclenchant le regard amusé des personnes encore présente.

-Laisses moi passer.

La voix froide de Ginny me parvint à l'oreille et je me retournai aussitôt.

-Alors, p'tite sœur… C'est ça le ton que tu réserve aux membres de ta famille ?

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais je vis à son regard qu'elle mourra d'envie de lui mettre la baffe de sa vie. J'allais me mettre à ses côtés afin de la défendre, mais elle m'en dissuada d'un regard.

-Une dernière fois, Ronald. Laisse. Moi. Passer.

Il eut un petit sourire amusé, et je levai les yeux au ciel. Si j'étais Ginny, il ne pourrait plus avoir de gosses depuis longtemps…

-Je ne crois pas. Pas avant que tu es reconnu qu'aller à Gryffondor était la plus grande honte que tu puisses faire à ta famille.

-Je-

-Mon petit message ne t'as pas suffi ? A moins que tu n'aimes pas le vert ?

Un hoquet de surprise retentit derrière moi, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention, trop occupée à surveiller Ginny, qui, je le devinait à son regard noir, s'apprêtait à dire des choses horribles dont elle n'en pensait pas un mot.

-Tu n'as jamais su faire de bonne blague… Tu as toujours été le dernier en tout… Auprès de nos frères, tu as toujours été le plus faible, le plus fragile…

Je vis aux yeux de son frère qu'l fallait qu'elle s'arrête maintenant. Ils allaient le regretter tous les deux… Et je devrais ramasser les petits morceaux à la fin. Je fermais les yeux et serraient les dents en entendant Ginny finir sa phrase.

-… Je t'ai aimé, avant… Maintenant, tu es juste une connaissance… Je ne considère pas comme membres d'une famille, une personne qui pourrit la vie des autres, tout ça parce qu'il a toujours été le petit dernier.

-De toute manière, tu ne fais plus partis de la famille depuis que tu as été envoyée à Gryffondor. Tu es la plus grande honte de toute la famille Prewett-Weasley.

Le mal était fait, le retour arrière était impossible. Ginny avait reculé d'un pas et avait les larmes aux yeux. Son frère semblait se rendre compte de ces mots et s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose, mais il ne put intervenir qu'un jeune garçon s'était interposé entre eux.

-Weasley. Je pense que tu as assez fait souffrir ta sœur ce matin… Va-t'en.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de ta part, Potter.

Je restais là, à regarder mon amie, dont les larmes coulaient désormais librement sur ses joues. Trop hébété pour penser à la consoler. Jamais leur joute verbale avait été si violente et méchante. Je me réveillais enfin et prit mon amie dans mes bras, la consolant doucement. Je savais que cet été, elle reviendrait chez Cassie. Comme à chaque fois.

Potter regardait mon amie avec insistance, comme s'il se connaissait…Mais, si mes souvenirs étaient corrects, ils ne s'étaient jamais adressé la parole. A moins que… Il va y avoir une réunion au sommet, ce soir… Je devais arborait un sourire sadique car Ginny me regardait comme si j'étais devenue folle.

-Toi et moi, on va discuter ce soir…

-Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Tu ne va pas te défiler dis-moi ?

-Mais, mais non !

-Parfait !

-C'est juste que… je ne peux pas ce soir….

-Tu retourne vadrouiller dans les cuisines ?

-Hé ! Déjà, je peux très bien aller dans les cuisines si j'en ai envie !

-Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas bon pour la ligne…

Elle se dégagea et bouda en me tournant les dos. Je levais les yeux au ciel, une fois encore. Elles étaient vraiment susceptibles.

Je vis Granger s'approcher de Potter afin de le prendre par le col de sa robe avant de le trainer sans ménagement dans la bibliothèque, Draco sur les talons.

-Venez les filles, on y va…

J'hochais la tête et partit à la suite de Mary, Ginny et Cassie derrière moi. En chemin, je croisais un Serdaigle de septième année, qui me lança un regard noir.

-Black…

-Simons.

Je ne lui adressai pas un regard et continua ma route.

-Eh bah, vive l'amour !

Je jetai un regard mauvais à Cassie.

-D'accord… A bas Simons!

Je soupirai d'exaspération, tandis que Cassie me faisait un grand sourire innocent.

Nous nous rendions dans la salle commune quand j'entendis un groupe de 4ème année de Gryffondor discuter.

-Vous aller aux sélections vous ?

-Bien sûr ! Je suis sûr qu'aujourd'hui je serais pris dans l'équipe !

-Tu veux jouer en quoi ?

-Batteur ! Je vais détrôner Peaks cette année !

-Et pourquoi pas Bootes ?

-Parce que je suis la meilleur ? Intervint celle-ci.

Les deux garçons pâlirent instantanément et disparurent en courant.

-S'il veut qu'on joue dans la même équipe il va falloir qu'il n'ait plus peur de moi…

-Que veux-tu… Si je ne te connaissais pas, moi aussi j'aurais peur…

-Tu me trouves effrayante Gin' ?

-Nan mais… avec une tête pareille…

Elle s'enfuit en courant, poursuivi par Cassie, qui hurlait au meurtre dans tous le château. Elles bousculèrent Rusard et Mary arriva en courant auprès de lui pour s'excuser platement.

Oui. Vraiment folle…

* * *

NDA:

Hello!

Nouveau chapitre, nouveau personnage et nouveau style d'écriture!

Dites-moi si ça vous plaît le fait que j'emploi la première personne, sinon je changerais (vos désirs sont des ordres).

Je sais plus quoi dire donc: prout.

Bizzz et amour sur vous :3


	5. Dangereux

Dangereux…

« Bon ! Silence, s'il vous plaît ! »

Le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, et le gardien, jaugeait chaque élève venue à la sélection, saluant d'un signe de tête ceux qui jouaient dans l'équipe l'année d'avant.

« Les élèves n'ayant pas atteints la troisième année seraient priés de quitter le stade immédiatement ! »

Un petit groupe d'élève partis en ronchonnant.

« Bien, nous pouvons passer au chose sérieuse… Ceux qui sont là pour être batteur passeront en premier. »

Six élèves enfourchèrent leur balai et décollèrent, parmi eux se situaient Bootes, Jimmy, un 4ème année et une sixième année.

« Bon, ce n'est pas compliqué, les deux premiers à tomber KO ne feront pas partis de l'équipe. »

Matt ouvrit la malle et libéra les deux cognard.

« C'est parti ! »

Bootes démarra au quart de tour et fonça vers le cognard le plus près en décochant un bon coup dedans en direction du sixième année. Jimmy lui esquiva un cognard et le renvoya au quatrième année, qui le renvoya contre Bootes. Elle esquiva le tir de justesse mais elle vit légèrement trop tard le cognard derrière elle, qui l'envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin. Elle remonta au dernier moment et expira longuement. Batte à la main, la sixième année envoya l'autre à l'infirmerie. Bootes et Jimmy se renvoyait le cognard mutuellement depuis deux minutes quand Jimmy détourna le cognard en direction de la sixième année, qui la dévia vers Bootes, qui la renvoya de toute ses forces contre le pauvre batteur, qui ne put l'éviter.

« C'est terminé ! Nos batteuses sont Cassiopée bootes et Lucy Scarlett ! »

Harry félicita les deux joueuses.

« Au tour des poursuiveurs ! »

Ils étaient cinq.

« Vous aller chacun votre tour tenter de marquer le plus de but possible, vous aurez cinq essaies. »

Ortega enfourcha son balai et se posta devant l'anneau du milieu, avant de passer la balle à un cinquième année. Sa technique et sa vitesse étaient remarquable, mais sa précision laissait à désirer, si bien qu'il ne marqua qu'un but. Ensuite, Dean Thomas, un camarade d'Harry, marqua trois buts. Sa technique était mauvaise et sa vitesse était à revoir, mais sa précision était correcte. Une jeune de quatrième année était censée passer à son tour, mais elle fit une crise de panique. Bootes l'emmena à l'infirmerie immédiatement.

« Suivant… »Soupira le gardien, désespéré de trouver des bons poursuiveurs.

Harry tourna son regard en direction des poursuiveurs et en resta bouche bée. C'était encore la fille Weasley. Ils s'étaient reparlé depuis la dernière fois, et avait tissé un lien plutôt ambigu, entre l'amitié etl'entente cordiale. Il avait ensuite découvert que la personne à qui il parlait presque tous les soirs n'était autre que la petite sœur de son pire ennemi. Ironie du sort, il la croisait désormais partout, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rendre à son « rendez-vous ».

« Suivant ! »

Le cri de son capitaine ramena le jeune attrapeur à la raison. La fille Weasley était déjà passé, et au vu de son sourire, cela s'était bien passé. Très bien, même. Harry, fatigué de ses sorties nocturnes, s'installa sur le banc et ferma les yeux.

« Potter ? Ça va ? »

Il sursauta en se sentant secoué et ouvrit les yeux sur ses camarades d'équipe, anciens, nouveaux et ceux qui n'était pas encore passés.

« Oui, c'est bon… » Dit-il en étirant ses muscles endoloris pour chasser les courbatures.

Son capitaine le regarda un instant, soucieux avant de déclarer :

« Bon, c'est au tour des attrapeurs, vu que vous êtes trois, on va la faire au premier qui trouve le vif d'or. Mettez-vous en place ! »

Harry enfourcha son éclair de feu -cadeau de Sirius- et se positionna à quatre mètres du sol. Il observa ses rivaux, tous deux des garçons, qui avait l'air de bien se débrouiller sur leur balai.

« Bien sûr, vous aurez une simulation de match ! Je vais donc faire en sorte que les équipes soit équilibrés, du coup, Potter, t'es tout seul ! »

Harry fit semblant d'être indigné tandis que les anciens membres de l'équipe toujours présents souriaient.

Harry se mit en vol stationnaire et sourit. Il allait encore se prendre des Cognards ! Le match débuta, les deux équipes ne se donnaient pas vraiment à fond, mais ce serait suffisant pour faire un bon match. Il faisait des tours de terrain à une petite vitesse, mais cela suffisait à éviter les cognards qui se dirigeait vers lui.

Au bout d'un certain temps-toujours sans aucune apparition du vif d'or- Harry décida de s'amuser un peu. Il se mit donc à pousser son balai à fond en direction d'un anneau, puis descendit en piqué. Il vit qu'un de ses adversaires avait arrêté de le suivre, mais l'autre le talonnait. Au dernier moment, il se redressa en souriant et vit que le jeune homme tentait tant bien que mal de freiner et de se redresser. Malheureusement pour lui, son balai se redressa trop tard et il s'écrasa. Il se redressa aussitôt et remonta sur son balai, mais il était étourdi et son bras gauche était mal retombé, ce qui était suffisant pour lui dérober la victoire. « Ça va aller ? » Lui demanda Harry. Il grogna et il fila en l'air tandis que le sourire d'Harry se faisait plus grand.

« Hé Potter ! Abime pas trop mon futur joueur !

-Tu te contente de peu Thomas ! »

Il remonta à son ancienne place et se remit en vol stationnaire quand il repéra la petite boule dorée tant convoité. Il se rapprocha discrètement de l'endroit où elle était- c'est-à-dire à l'exact opposé d'Harry- et vit avec ennui qu'elle se dirigeait sur le pauvre attrapeur qui s'était malencontreusement écrasé au sol quelques secondes plus tôt. Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit que l'autre attrapeur filait sans aucune discrétion vers son rival. Il pesta.

*Adieu discrétion, adieu subtilité…*

Il fonça à son tour en direction du vif, son balai poussé au maximum de ses capacités. Voyant que le blessé et l'anti-discrétion se livrait une course acharnée, tandis que leur main se rapprochait dangereusement de l'objet tant convoité, Harry décida de la jouer à fond et il accéléra encore un peu plus en direction du vif d'or. En voyant un cognard se diriger vers lui, il baissa son balai, laissant le non-discret se le prendre dans le ventre. Voyant qu'il était hors course, Harry se permis de regarder son adversaire, qui tendait son mauvais bras, le faisant grimacer de douleur. Il décida de bousculer son balai, le faisant rétracter son bras brusquement, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Harry perdit son sourire en voyant le balai de son rival accélérer encore, tandis que celui d'Harry était au maximum. Harry se mit debout sur son balai et tendit le bras encore plus. Heureusement que son parrain avait tenu à lui apprendre les rudiments du surf « ça attire les femmes », avait-il dit ce jour-là.

Il attrapa le vif d'or au nez et à la barbe du malheureux, qui se prit un cognard, probablement destinés à Harry. Ce n'est pas son jour à celui-là pensa-t-il en rigolant. Bien qu'en tournant la tête, il perdit vite son rire en voyant de cognards se diriger vers lui.

« … »

« … »

Douleur. Noir. Douleur et noir, deux choses tristes, devenant terrible, associés ensemble.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

 _« Endoloris ! »_ _J'hurlais. Encore. Peut-être est-ce la troisième, ou la cinquième fois, qu'il venait me torturer. A vrai dire, je l'ignorais, et je m'en foutais. Tout ce que je désirais en ce moment, c'était que cette douleur se stoppe. Je voulais retourner d'où je venais, retrouver mes amis. Mais avant cela je devais les retrouver, tous les cinq, et m'enfuir aussi loin que possible._

 _La douleur s'enleva, et la lumière revint. Les chaines qui me retenait disparurent, et je me retrouvai dans un petit village, que je ne connaissais que trop bien : Godric's Hollow._ _Une forme se glissai dans l'ombre. Un enfant, probablement moldu, le bouscula et regarda sous le masque avec des yeux ronds. Ses lèvres se bougèrent et formèrent une petite phrase que je n'entendis pas, mais j'entendit parfaitement le Avada Kedavra lancés par l'homme, et je ne pus que contempler le petit corps tombé à terre._

 _Je sortis ma baguette et me précipita vers l'homme, mais il m'ignora et continua sa route jusqu'à une porte. C'était ma maison._ _Il lança un sort qui fit exploser la porte._

 _« Lily ! C'est lui ! Prends Har… va-t'en ! »_

 _Je reconnus la voix de mon père et me précipita, hors d'haleine en sa direction, pris d'une panique insoutenable._ _Je pénétrai la maison et vit mon père se battre dans l'escalier, et, alors que je me dirigeai vers eux, mon père chuta en arrière, les yeux grands ouvert, sa main pendant dans le vide._ _Je restai là, stupéfié, les larmes aux yeux, quand je vis l'homme enjamber le corps de mon père, et aller à l'étage. Vers ma chambre._

 _« Pas… Je vous en sup…_ _-Ecar… idiotes ! »_

 _Je courus à l'étage._

 _« Pas lui, prenez-moi à sa place, mais... supplies... ha..._

 _-Avada Kedavra ! »_

 _Un grand cri résonna, celui de ma mère._ _Les larmes coulaient à présent librement sur mes joues, tandis que je continuai ma route, un désir de meurtre profondément ancré en moi._

 _Je me figeai devant l'entrée de ma chambre._

 _Un petit bébé me ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, à une différence près, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair était gravé sur son front._

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait le visage inondé de sueur, les tempes battantes. Il faisait nuit et pas un bruit ne régnait. Il but le verre d'eau à ses côtés et se remémora certaines images de son cauchemar. La mort de son père, puis de sa mère, et le bébé. Il éprouvait un besoin de savoir s'ils allaient bien tous les deux, ainsi que Ivy, même si elle n'était pas mentionnée dans ce cauchemar. Il tourna la tête pour vérifier que la voie était libre et tomba sur un Draco endormit.

Il le secoua légèrement pour le réveiller. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et son regard tomba sur Harry.

« Déjà réveillé ? Pompom avait dit que ça te prendrait deux jours pour être rétabli !

-Je suis là depuis combien de temps ?

-Cet après-midi ! »

Il avait un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

« Que veux-tu, on ne se débarrasse pas d'un Potter si facilement !

-Et Merlin sait que j'ai essayé… Soupira Draco en baissant la tête. »

Harry souri avant de reprendre.

« Il est quelle heure ?

-Environ cinq heures du matin…

-Et elle est ou ma cape ?

-C'est Gordon qui te l'as empruntée, il en avait besoin pour retrouver quelqu'un je crois…

-Merci ! Je crois que je dois aller briser un rendez-vous ! Tu as la carte ?

-Toujours ! »

Il l'a lui tendit et Harry s'en saisit. Harry souleva son drap et posa ses pieds nus sur le carrelage froid. Il frissonna.

« 'Fais froid… Grommela-t-il.

-On est en janvier Harry, et il fait nuit, c'est normal… »

Harry marmonna avant de se tourner vers Draco.

« Tu viens avec moi ?

-Non, je crois que je vais plutôt retourner dans mon dortoir, au chaud…

-Tu n'as pas le gout du risque !

-Je suis ami avec toi, je pense que c'est déjà assez risqué.

-Que veux-tu, je suis dangereux !

-C'est ça, oui… »

Draco se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Au fait, je crois que ta sœur te cherche, elle veut te tuer, si je me souviens bien…

-Comment ça ? »

Draco ouvrit les portes et sourit.

« Tu prends trop de risque ! »

Il disparut dans les couloirs et fila en direction des cachots. Harry soupira, et revit certaines images de son cauchemar, son père, sa mère…

Harry décida qu'avant d'aller voir son frère, il pouvait se permettre de rendre visite à sa sœur. Arrivés devant la salle commune des Serdaigles, Harry répondit à l'énigme deux ou trois fois, avant d'avoir la bonne réponse. Il se faufila à l'intérieur de la salle commune et se dirigea tous droits vers le dortoir des 5èmes années.

Prudent, il monta la première marche doucement, avant de s'aventurer à la deuxième et de soupirer.

« Que Rowena soit loué ! Seul Godric ne faisait pas confiance aux garçons ! »

Il se hâta de monter et se dirigea vers la porte du dortoir de sa sœur. Il ouvrit lentement la porte, et s'aventura en direction des quatre lits. Harry se dirigea vers le lit le plus à droite et secoua doucement une masse informe.

« Mmmmmh… »

Harry sourit et se pencha vers sa sœur.

« Il faut que je te parle p'tit oiseau…

-Harry ! »

Gwen se releva rapidement, maintenant parfaitement réveillée.

« En personne… Dis Gwen, tu n'aurais pas-

-Attends deux minutes toi ! »

En voyant le regard flamboyant de rage de sa sœur, Harry déglutit difficilement.

« Tu me cause la frayeur de ma vie et tu reviens en plein milieu de la nuit ! Alors que tu es censé être à l'infirmerie en plus !

-Je suis désolé Gwen, je ne voulais pas te faire peur mais il faut vraiment que-

-Nan ! Sors d'ici ! Tu vas à l'infirmerie et tu reviendras me parler quand Pomfresh décideras que tu es rétabli ! Trois côte cassé Harry ! Trois !

-Gwen ! Il faut vraiment que je te parle ! Immédiatement ! Je retournerais à l'infirmerie après, si tu le veux vraiment, mais Par Merlin, je dois te parler ! »

La jeune Serdaigle resta bouche bée. Jamais son frère n'aurait accepté de retourner à l'infirmerie.

« Je t'écoutes… Dit-elle prudemment.

-Quand as-tu reçu des nouvelles de papa et maman pour la dernière fois ?

-C'était il y a trois semaines, pourquoi ?

-Est-ce qu'il te paraissait en danger ?

-Non, je ne crois pas… «

Ils laissèrent passer un temps de silence, durant lequel Harry réfléchissait activement.

« Harry, tu m'inquiètes… Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Harry regarda sa sœur et soupira longuement.

« Je ne suis sûr de rien, mais il faut que je vérifie. Aurais-tu la lettre en question ? »

Gwen se leva et ouvrit un tiroir en bois dans lequel reposait plusieurs lettres. Elle farfouilla un moment et trouva le morceau de parchemins. Elle le tendit à Harry qui s'en saisit avant de le lire. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, durant lesquels Harry lisait et relisait la lettre. Il savait que ses parents étaient au courant qu'ils risquaient quelque chose. Le « c'est lui » crier par son père le hantait.

« Tout m'as l'air d'aller bien… j'ai dû faire un cauchemar, désolé. »

Gwen hocha la tête, toujours inquiète, et Harry la prit dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé p'tit oiseau… Va te coucher maintenant, je vais à l'infirmerie, ne t'en fait pas… Il faut dire que le coup que j'ai pris m'as retourné le cerveau ! »

Harry affichait un sourire malicieux qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Il sortit de la salle commune des Serdaigles et sortit la carte, en cherchant le nom de Gordon dessus. Il voulait envoyer une lettre à ses parents avant d'aller à l'infirmerie, et il ne pouvait risquer d'aller à la volière sans sa cape. Harry grogna quand il vit que le nom de son jeune frère était écrit à l'opposé de sa position. Il allait devoir prendre encore plus de risque…

Harry entra dans la salle de classe, et souri en voyant son frère compagnie d'une 7ème année… charmante. Il alla en souriant tapoter l'épaule de la jeune compagne de son frère, une blonde aux yeux bleus glacé captivant.

« Excuse-moi, pourrais-je t'emprunter ton compagnon quelques instant ? Je te le rends dans quelques instants, ma jolie… »

La jeune blonde haussa un sourcil narquois, avant d'exploser de rire. Harry resta incrédule quelques instant.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, Potter ?

-Euh… je… »

Bafouilla Harry, mal à l'aise, essayant de se rappeler de toute ses conquêtes.

« Non, nous ne sommes jamais sortis ensemble… »

Harry resta estomaqué, se demandant comment elle le connaissait autant.

« La fille d'Emily… »

Emily… Harry se creusait la tête pour tenter de se souvenir. Emily… Elle est la cousine de son père ! Et donc cette jeune fille était…

« Océane ?! » La jeune fille sourit en opinant du chef.

« Tu es rentré d'Amérique ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Tout va bien, Harry. Dois-je être vexée du fait que tu ne te souviennes pas de moi ?

-Je suis désolé. »

Harry était rouge de gêne, tandis qu'Océane le regardait, moqueuse.

« Mais… Que fait tu à Poudlard ? Tu es élève ici ? »

Océane lâcha un petit rire.

« Harry… J'ai dix-neuf ans tu sais…

-C'est vrai, j'avais oublié, désolé… Emily est avec toi ?

-Non, Maman est restée en Amérique, je me suis trouvé un appartement et un boulot sur le Chemin de Traverse !

-Toi ? Un travail ? Et ou-est-ce ? Demanda Gordon. »

Harry rigola de bon cœur tandis que leur cousine grognait des choses sur le fait de non-respect des aînés…

« Alors ? Insista Gordon.

-Tu t'es tireras pas à si bon compte toi… Sinon je travaille comme vendeuse, et accessoirement cobaye, chez « Weasley & Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux »

Le regard de Gordon s'assombrit tandis qu'Harry demanda :

« Weasley, tu dis ? »

Océane ne comprit pas le brusque changement d'humeur de ses cousins et arrêta de sourire.

« Oui, cela pose un problème ? »

Harry regarda sa cousine, qui avait été si joyeuse d'être embauchés là-bas. Il ne voulait pas lui miner le moral, à cause de broutille.

« Non, aucun. Je suis heureux pour toi ! » Dit Harry en se forçant à sourire. Océane n'avait pas l'air très convaincu, alors il reprit :

« Et puis… On pourra avoir des bons de réductions non ? » Océane osa un sourire avant de s'écrier en regardant par la fenêtre.

« Mince ! Je vais être en retard pour mon premier jour ! »

Elle se tourna vers Harry et Gordon, qu'elle gratifia d'une étreinte rapide et d'un baiser sur la joue.

« Ça m'as fait plaisir de vous revoir, passez le bonjour vos frères et sœur, prévenez-moi quand il y aura une date de prévu pour une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, je passerai. Salut ! »

Elle leur fit un signe de la main avant de courir en dehors du château avec hâte.

« Combien qu'elle sera en retard ? Demanda son frère.

-5 galions.

-Tenu. »

Ils se sourirent puis Harry reprit son sérieux.

« Il me faudrait la Cape, s'il te plaît.

-Comment tu sais que je l'ai ?»

Demanda son frère, visiblement déçu de ne pouvoir la garder plus longtemps.

« J'ai des bon informateurs… »

Son frère lui tendit la cape et s'en alla en lui tirant la langue.

« Bon rencard… »

Harry, n'écoutant pas son frère, lui répondit avec détachement :

« Oui, merci… Attends, quoi ? »

Il regarda en direction de la porte, mais son frère s'en était allé.

Il passa sa cape, et se hâta à la volière avant que Pomfresh ne vienne le voir, ça lui attirerait de gros ennuis.

« Hedwige ! »

Sa chouette hulula et se posa sur son bras. Harry lui lissa les plumes et son ami hulula de bonheur.

« Pourrais-tu me rendre un petit service ? J'aurais besoin que tu amènes une lettre à mes parents.»

Hedwige hulula et tendit la patte, signe d'accord.

« Attends, il faut que je l'écrive… »

Harry lui tendit un Miam'hibou puis sortit un parchemin et une plume afin de rédiger une lettre qui ne les inquiéterais pas trop.

 _Salut vous !_

 _Ça fait longtemps que vous ne m'avez pas envoyé de lettre, parents indigne !_ _Comment allez-vous ? La vieillesse vous réussit bien ? Je rigole m'man, range cette beuglante, toi tu as toujours vingt ans, en apparence. Par contre papa et Sir'…_ _Et sinon, Ivy va bien ? Dis-lui que je lui enverrai un cadeau de pré-au-Lard à la prochaine sortie._ _Si Remus est dans les parages, dit lui que j'espère qu'il s'en sort avec le gros sac à puce baveux qu'est Patmol, et avec cette irresponsable de Cornedrue (ne le nie pas, p'pa), et demande-lui aussi comment va Nymphadora, s'il te plaît m'man._

 _Salut !_

 _Harry._

« C'est bon, Hedwige »

Harry lui attacha la lettre et le retint un instant.

« Sois prudent, s'il te plaît, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… »

Hedwige lui mordilla gentiment l'oreille et s'envola dans l'aube. Harry fit demi-tour, en direction de l'infirmerie, lorsqu'il entendit un léger soupir.

Il tourna dans le couloir d'où était provenu le soupir, toujours emmitouflé dans sa cape. Il trouva la fille Weasley, toute tremblante, un panache de fumée blanc sortant de ses lèvres, bleuit à cause de la froideur de cette matinée de janvier.

Harry s'avança en souriant et lui tapota l'épaule discrètement, avant de faire disparaître sa main sous sa cape.

« C'est toi ? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Connaît-tu d'autres hommes invisibles ? Répondit Harry, éludant la question. »

La fille Weasley sourit en hochant la tête négativement, avant d'éternuer.

« Désolée, je suis restée là longtemps…

-M'attendais-tu ? »

Elle rougit violemment avant de répondre hâtivement

:

« Et même si c'était le cas ? Y aurait-il un problème ? »

*Oh oui ! Plus d'un… pour toi comme pour moi…*

« Absolument aucun… »

Elle sourit et éternua à nouveau, avant de frissonner.

« Mais je refuse que tu attrapes froid par ma faute, alors… »

Harry chercha une solution, avant de lui demander :

« Promets-moi de fermer les yeux, et de les garder fermés, d'accord ?

-Pourquoi ferais-je cela, demanda-elle, sur la défensive.

-S'il te plaît… »

La jeune femme hésita, puis ferma les yeux.

« Ose me toucher et je t'empêcherais de revoir le monde en un seul morceau ! »

Harry rigola devant la fougue de la jeune femme.

« Je suis touché par cette marque de confiance ! »

Harry ôta sa cape et la passa sur les épaules de la jeune fille, doucement. Elle menaça d'ouvrir les yeux et Harry plaqua sa main devant eux.

« Tu me l'as promis…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ma cape…

-Ta cape ?

-Oui… »

Harry gardait sa main devant les yeux de la jeune fille, et il en profita pour l'observer. Ses cheveux était d'un roux flamboyant magnifique, tandis que sa peau était d'une douceur incroyable. Et ses…

*Mais qu'est-ce que je fais, moi ? *

« Pourrais-tu retirer ta main, s'il te plaît ?

-Tu n'ouvriras pas les yeux ?

-Je t'en fais la promesse… »

Alors, doucement, lentement, Harry retira sa main, pour voir les paupières clause de la jeune fille.

« Quelle est ton nom ? »

Harry était étonné. Il avait prévu de lui demander si elle avait plus chaud, et au lieu de cela…

« Ginny Weasley. » Harry regarda la jeune fille encore plus stupéfait que précédemment. Elle qui lui avait fait si peu confiance quelques secondes plus tôt, souriait désormais en lui livrant son nom sans aucune gêne.

« Et… quelle est le tien ?

-Te le dire serait trop facile, tu ne crois pas ?

-Mais je t'ai dit le mien ! bouda Ginny, fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

-Mais, si je suis invisible, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison, tu ne crois pas ? »

Voyant que la jeune fille semblait déçue, il reprit vite, résigné:

« Bon… Je te propose un jeu, pour deviner mon identité, cela te va ?

-Avec plaisir ! »

Harry inspira profondément et expira longuement. Il allait jouer à un jeu dangereux…Très dangereux.

« Tu as le droit de me poser 4 questions d'accord ? Uniquement 4, et je répondrais à toute ces questions, sans te mentir…

-J'accepte ! La jeune fille paraissait enjouée à cette idée. Bon, dans quelle maison es-tu ?

-Gryffondor, répondit Harry sans sourciller.

-Mmh… En quelle année ?

-6ème année. Il ne te reste que deux questions…

-Es-tu préfet ?

-Non.

-Joue-tu au Quidditch ?

-Oui.

-A quel poste ? Demanda Ginny, étonnée.

-Tu as déjà posé tes quatre questions… désolé. »

La jeune fille lui parut déçue et Harry sourit devant cet air si enfantin et mignon.

« Si tu es à Gryffondor, cela veut-dire que nous pourrions nous parler dans la salle commune plutôt que dans ce vieux couloir tout froid !

-Effectivement. Je te propose un marché, ce soir, nous nous retrouvons dans la salle commune, nous parlerons là-bas tous les soirs à partir de maintenant, ça te convient.

-Oui !

-Bien, sourit Harry, à ce soir alors, Ginny.

-A ce soir, toi ! »

Harry sourit, se revêtit de sa cape et lui déposa un baiser rapide sur la joue.

*Je suis malade ! mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça ! * Harry s'en alla rapidement, si bien qu'il ne vit pas les joues rouges de la jeune fille, et la présence quelques pas plus loin dans le couloir.

Il rentra dans l'infirmerie, en enlevant sa cape, avant de s'allongé dans son lit, un sourire niais collé au visage.

* * *

NDA:  
Hello! Désolée pour ces longs mois d'attente, mais j'avais un p'tit problème scolaire (enre mes notes elle étaient nuls) et puis j'ai foncé dans une fenêtre aussi, ce qui m'as valu un p'tit séjour à l'hôpital... fin bref!  
je suis ravie de recommencer à écrire, et j'essayerais de finir le prochain chapitre demain(y a très peu de chance, mais bon...)  
Au fait, qui a vu les animaux fantastique?  
Bizzz et amour sur vous :3


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

« Alya ! »

Je sursautai et fit tomber la pile de livre que j'avais sur les bras avant de me tourner vers celle qui a crié.

« Oui ? » Demandais-je en arborant un sourire factice.

Matthew Ortega, que tout le monde, à part moi, appelait Matt, se tenait devant moi.

« Euh… Je me demandais si... »

Je souriais, moqueuse, devant son hésitation et le rosissement léger de ses joues. Depuis que j'avais larguée Simons, il ne cachait plus le fait qu'il voulait sortir avec moi, venant à la première occasion me proposer son aide ou m'accompagner à certains endroits, me faisant des compliments à tort et à travers. Une fille normale aurait trouvé cela mignon, mais voilà, Alya Walburga Black, n'était pas normale. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien, je ne l'avais jamais été.

« Euh… Alya ?

-Oui ?

-Je me demandais si tu n'avais pas vu Bootes…

-Je crois qu'elle est à la tour d'astronomie avec Mary.

-Merci Alya. »

Il se pencha pour ramasser les cinq livres qui étaient tombés.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ?

-Non, ça ira, merci. »

Je lui repris les livres et m'éloigna en soupirant, levant les yeux au ciel. Cassie était certaine que je sortirais avec lui, mais tout ce que m'inspirait ce garçon était la lourdeur…

Je m'installai en posant les livres sur la table noir devant moi, et profitait de la chaleur qui montait de l'âtre de la cheminée, en écoutant le bois craquer.

Je soupirai avant de me mettre au boulot. Nous devions rendre deux parchemins remplis sur les différents Animagi connus sur terre et sur comment en devenir un, en métamorphose. En potions, nous devions expliquer les effets du philtre du mort vivant, avant d'écrire les ingrédients nécessaires à sa fabrication. Enfin, en divinations, nous devions écrire sur un parchemins le dernier rêve que l'on a fait et expliquer sa signification.

« Aly… J'm'ennuis !

Je reconnu immédiatement Ginny, car elle seule était autorisé à m'appeler comme ça… D'ailleurs, elle seule connaissait ce surnom… Elle a commencé à m'appeler comme ça pour m'énerver, puis c'est devenu une habitude, donc désormais, je la laisse faire. Sa voix suppliante me ramena à la réalité :

« -Aly…

-Fais tes devoirs, tu verras, c'est amusant… grognais-je.

-Aly ! S'il te plaît… viens avec moi à Pré au lard. »

Je soupirai, depuis que Cassie avait vu Draco utilisé un passage secret et nous l'avait montré, Ginny insistait pour qu'on s'y rende dès que possible.

« Je fais mes devoirs, Gin', vas-y avec quelqu'un d'autre… »

« Mais Il n'y a personne d'autre ! Matt voulait parler à Cassie d'une nouvelle formation en Quidditch et Mary est en étude des runes !

-Et celui qui te fait sourire comme une cruche ?

-Pardon ? »

Ginny avait cessé de sourire et arborait maintenant un faux air d'incompréhension.

« Je t'en prie, Gin' ! Je suis ta meilleure amie ! Je remarque bien quand t'es amoureuse!

-Je ne voie pas de quoi tu parles... »

Cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre du tout. Visiblement, elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle était amoureuse. Heureusement que je suis là pour lui ouvrir les yeux…

« Laisse tomber…alors, pourquoi tu ne vas pas avec lui ?

-Eh bien… c'est-à-dire que…

-Que… ?

-Je ne sais pas qui il est…

-Pardon ?

-Ben… Il est à Gryffondor, en 6ème année et il joue au Quidditch, c'est tout ce que je sais… »

Je grommelais. Donc elle est tombée amoureuse… mais elle ne sait pas de qui ? Elle était vraiment stupide…

« Tu es vraiment stupide… Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour te supporter…

-J'suis désolée…

-C'est un garçon ?

-Oui !

-Tu l'as déjà vu ?

-Non, mais sa voix est grave…

-Alors on ne sait pas, il existe des sorts pour modifier sa voix tu sais…

-D'accord…

-Bon, qui, en 6ème année à gryffondor, joue au Quidditch?

-Matthew Ortega, Dean Thomas, Harry Potter et Lucy Scarlett.

-Bien, ça fait beaucoup de choix… Essaies de te renseigner, la prochaine fois que tu le vois, sur sa famille, compris ?

-Oui…

-Parfait. »

Je me détournais d'elle et me replongea dans la métamorphose.

« Aly ! Je m'ennuis toujours ! »

Je soupirai et m'apprêtais à lui répondre quand une voix me stoppa.

« G… euh… Weasley, c'est ça ?

-Oui ?

-Entrainement de Quidditch, Ortega m'as dit de venir te chercher… »

Je me retournais pour découvrir Potter, nerveux, attendant une réponse de Ginny.

« Black.

-Potter. »

Nous nous regardions dans les yeux depuis quelque instant, en chien de faïence, quand Ginny posa une main sur mon épaule.

« Aly ? Il y a un problème ?

-Non, aucun, grognais-je, n'est-ce pas, Potter ?

-Absolument aucun… »

Ginny se leva et ils partirent tous les deux, non sans que Potter m'ait jeté un dernier regard froid.

« Abruti… » Je me replongeais dans mon travail, et cette fois-ci, aucune distraction ne m'empêcha de le terminer tranquillement.

/\/\/\/\

Je discutais avec Mary en attendant le retour de Cassie et de Ginny de leur entrainement, un match contre Serpentard étaient prévus dans une semaine et le rythme des entrainements était plus intensif, quand un grand bruit fit sursauté toutes les personnes présentes.

Dean Thomas était rentrés à la hâte dans la salle commune, essoufflé, couvert de boue et portant toujours sa tenue de Quidditch sur lui.

« Ou est McLaggen ? »

Quelques élèves, se rassemblèrent autour du 6ème année, afin de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

« On étaient en train de s'entrainer quand les Serpentards sont arrivés, balais à la main en tenue de Quidditch. On est descendu en leur disant que le terrain était pour nous jusqu'en fin d'après-midi, alors ils nous ont montrés une autorisation signée par Rogue. Matt c'est énervé et a insulté l'équipe de sale bouffeur de serpents. Urquhart a alors empoigné Matt par le col en lui disant qu'il avait intérêt à retirer ce qu'il venait de dire. Malfoy a tenté de calmer le jeu mais Weasley l'a insulté en lui disant qu'il aurait mieux fait d'aller à Gryffondor, car il était faible comme eux, et Ginny s'est énervée en lui disant qu'au moins, les lions pouvaient faire preuve d'intelligence, et alors Weasley l'as insulté de traitre à son sang et Harry lui a décoché une droite.

-Et après ?

-Bagarre général, Matt est à l'infirmerie et il nous faut un gardien de dernières minutes, alors on a pensé à McLaggen.

-Et à Serpentard ?

-Weasley s'est cassé le nez, mais il pourra faire le prochain match… »

Plusieurs élèves grognèrent de mécontentements, Mary la première, car à défaut de jouer, elle adorait regarder le Quidditch.

Je me frayai un chemin jusqu'à Thomas, qui cherchait McLaggen des yeux.

« Comment va Ginny ? » Thomas baissa les yeux et rencontra mon regard.

« Elle n'avait pas l'air très contente… »

Je le remerciai d'un hochement de tête et fit signe à Mary de me suivre au dehors de la salle commune, maintenant rempli d'élève désirant plus de détails.

« Quelle est la mission ? Demanda Mary en se postant près de moi, au garde vous.

-Retrouver Ginny, et espérer que Weasley n'ai pas fait trop de dégâts… »

Nous avancions toutes les deux près du lac, le terrain de Quidditch en vue. J'observais la surface de l'eau, qui ressemblait au lac près de chez moi, quand le bras de Mary entra dans mon champ de vision. En voulant l'éviter, je reculais mon pied d'un coup, mais il glissa contre la terre encore mouillé de la pluie de cette nuit. Je fini face contre terre, trempé et salie.

« Mary !

-Attends Alya, parle moins fort…

-Comment ça, parle moins fort ?! »

Mary m'affubla d'une tape sur l'arrière du crâne, ce qui me valut de retomber le nez dans la boue.

Après m'être redressée discrètement et avoir retiré un maximum de boue de mon visage, je regardai ce qui méritait le fait de se faire noyer dans la boue. Puis j'explosa de rire. Ginny, rouge de colère, était debout devant tous les membres des équipes de Gryffondor et Serpentard et leur passait visiblement un très gros sermon. Draco et Potter ricanaient derrière la joueuse.

« On se rapproche ? Demanda Mary.

-Hors de question de rater ça. Pour rien au monde ! »

Nous nous rapprochâmes sans un bruit, et nous nous installâmes aux côtés des deux garçons, sans pour autant se parler.

« …Que de stupides gamins irresponsable et immature ! Vous êtes incapables de vivre en société ! Voldemort a été tué il y a longtemps, plus la peine de vous battre ! Vous avez envoyé deux personnes à l'infirmerie ! Deux personnes ! Raaah... Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de veracrasse!»

Ginny avait visiblement fini et les deux équipes se dispersèrent, visiblement éberluées.

« Malfoy, Potter, vous restez ici… »

Les deux garçons déglutirent et se rassirent sous l'ordre de Ginny.

« Dites-moi… vous aviez l'air de bien vous amusez lorsqu'ils se sont battus non ?

-Non, du tout…

-Ne te fatigues pas Malfoy, je sais que t'as perdu 5 Gallions… »

Draco resta bouche bée, tandis que je me retenais de rire.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as frappé le premier ? »

Ginny était désormais penchée sur Harry, qui blêmit et se recula quelque peu.

« Je… Il n'a pas le droit de t'insulter… c'est tout »

Je jubilai, Potter allait se faire passer un savon par Ginny et il était effrayé.

« Il ne t'ai pas venu à l'idée que je pouvais me défendre toute seule ? Tu n'as pas besoin de jouer les preux chevaliers ! Je maitrisais la situation ! Mais non, Mr Potter a décidé de frapper Weasley, parce qu'il ne l'aime et qu'il m'avait insulté ! »

Ginny bouillait littéralement de colère, et sa baguette était désormais pointé sous le nez de Potter.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de… Après tout, rien ne me retiens !

-Moi je te retiens, Gin' ! J'avoue que ça ne dérangerait pas Alya que tu refasses le portrait de Potter, mais ça t'attirerait encore plus d'ennui !

-Mary ! M'écriais-je. Pile au moment où ça devenait vraiment intéressant !

-Il n'y a que les meurtres qui t'importes dans la vie Black ?

-Non Potter, uniquement le tien… répondis-je en souriant railleusement. »

Draco riait franchement à côté de nous.

« Du calme, Black ! Il me manquerait un peu tout de même ! »

Je souri légèrement, avant de railler avec cynisme :

« Il ne manquerait qu'à toi alors…

-Un problème avec moi, Black ? Me demanda-t-il, en colère.

-Absolument aucun, Potty… Lançais-je, ironique, en le regardant les yeux plissés.

-Ne me cherche pas, Black…

-Ah oui ? Sinon, que pourrais-tu me faire ?

-Plein de chose… Il sortit la baguette et me la pointa sous le nez »

Je réagis au quart de tour et le stupéfixia… enfin, je le visai et lançai le Stupefix… Je n'avais pas prévu que ce soit La Préfète-en-Chef Granger qui le reçoive en pleine poitrine. D'ailleurs, je crois que même elle n'avait prévu qu'un sort fuse…

D'une main tremblante, j'annulai le mauvais sort, tandis que Potter s'enfuyait en s'excusant une énième fois auprès de Ginny, Draco sur les talons.

PeC se redressa et rouspéta contre la boue, avant de darder son regard perçant sur moi. Blême, je reculais encore d'un pas, quand elle fut prise d'un fou rire. Eberluée, je regardais Ginny et Mary, qui fixait la préfète, effarées.

« Un problème ? Demanda Mary. »

Elle tenta de calmer son fou rire et reprit sa respiration, avant de répondre à Mary.

« Harry… Il… Rictumsempra… Ou Draco… »

Nous nous regardions toute les trois. Le Rictumsempra était un sort enseigné au 6ème année, donc nous n'avions aucune idée du contre sort…

« On doit faire quoi ? Pour t'aider je veux dire…

\- Finite…

-Pas de problème. »

Je m'occupais de lancer le sort.

« Merci… euh…

-Alya Black.

-Black ?! Draco a de la famille Black et Le parrain d'Harry est Black ! Tu dois bien les connaître !

-Non.

-Ah oui ? Mais pourtant-

-Non, je ne les connais pas. »

Granger se tut et fila, en s'excusant d'un regard. J'étais soulagée qu'elle est oubliée le malencontreux mauvais-sort que-

« Au fait ! Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor…

-Cette fille n'oublie jamais rien Aly… Rigola Ginny »

Je grognais et époussetais mes vêtements plein de terre.

« On rentre ? Proposa Mary »

Ginny me regarda avant de se regarder à son tour.

"Ça ne te dérange pas de rentrer toute seule ? Préviens juste Cassie qu'Aly et moi avons besoin d'une petite douche… »

Mary acquiesça et fila tandis que Ginny m'entrainait vers les douches, toute contente.

Elle ouvrit la porte du vestiaire, et je pus découvrir une grande pièce avec deux rangées de banc en bois au centre, avec, collés au mur, de grands casiers enchantés pour ne s'ouvrir qu'au propriétaire. Ginny me poussa en direction des douches, et je vis qu'un grand couloir se séparait en deux portes distinctes, battantes.

« Dis-moi Gin… ça ne manquerais pas un peu d'intimité tout ça ?

-Eh bien, Cassie, Lucy et moi faisons toujours attention, mais les garçons ne se privent pas pour se balader torse nu dans tous les vestiaires… d'ailleurs, je pense que parfois ils ne le font que pour nous embêter… »

Au sourire mutin de Gin' et au rosissement de ses joues, je sus que ça ne l'embêtait pas tant que ça. Je ne pus d'ailleurs m'empêcher de le lui faire remarquer.

« Cela n'as pas l'air de t'embêter…

-Ben… c'est que…

-J'en étais sûr ! Mais ou passé ma Ginny qui ne pouvais s'empêcher de rougir à la moindre mention de torse de garçon !

-Hé, protesta-t-elle, je n'étais pas comme ça !

-Tu tiens vraiment à savoir comment tu étais ?

-Sans façons, merci… »

Nous étions maintenant chacune dans une cabine différente, profitant de l'eau chaude de cette douche, tout en discutant.

« Dis, Alya ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Potter ?

-Longue histoire…

-Ali !

-On se connaissais avant Poudlard, pas besoin d'en savoir plus!

-Bon… »

Sentant mon amie gênée par le ton sec que j'avais employée, je m'empressais de trouver un autre sujet de conversations.

« Alors, l'Homme Invisible ?

-Ce n'est pas Lucy, elle était en colle avec Rogue hier soir, et hier je lui parlé, et quand je lui ai posé des questions à propos de sa famille, il m'a assuré qu'il avait certains frère et sœur qui étaient à Poudlard actuellement, il ne m'a rien dit pour les autres.

-Tu as pu éliminer certaines personnes ?

-Oui ! Lucy et Dean. Lucy a un frère qui rentrera à Poudlard dans deux ans, et Dean n'a pas de frère, mais sa sœur à 19 ans est c'est une moldu.

-Donc il nous reste Ortega et Potter…

-C'est déjà mieux non ?

-Ça pourrait être mieux… »

Je soupirai et m'habillais. Aucune chance que ce soit Ortega, ses frères avaient 23 ans et 19 ans et il n'en avait aucun à Poudlard actuellement.

C'était Potter, l'Homme Invisible, et la seule chose que je pouvais faire, c'était prier pour que Ginny ne le devine jamais.

Ce serait mauvais, sinon…

* * *

NDA:  
Un nouveau chapitre?! Si tôt?!  
Et ouais! Et je vous prie de faire un accueil chaleureux à Alya Walburga Black! (ouais le prénom cache quelque chose de méga trop stylé)  
Prochain chapitre, on retrouve Harry, et donc on saurat p'têtre qui sait le bonhomme de la dernière fois...  
Bizzz et amour sur vous :3


	7. Chapter 6

Le surnom de Tatum

Harry descendit tranquillement les escaliers de son dortoir, regardant les alentours.

Depuis qu'il avait lancé le Rictumsempra sur Hermione pour éviter un savon aux trois filles, il cherchait à l'éviter le plus possible. Il sortit de la salle commune et fila vers les cuisines, jugeant qu'il était encore dangereux de se rendre à la Grande Salle.

« Harry… »

Il sursauta et chercha frénétiquement des yeux la personne qui l'avait appelé, priant pour que ça ne soit pas Hermione. Une jeune fille se tenait devant lui, un grand sourire accroché au visage. Il lui sourit.

« Je peux t'aider ?

-Probablement… Sa main se baladait sur le torse d'Harry, qui déglutit.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire alors ? Elle sourit franchement, triomphante.

-Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire, toi ? Elle était désormais collée contre Harry.

-Je dois me rendre… quelque part vois-tu, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps… »

Elle afficha une mine boudeuse, puis sembla réfléchir un instant, avant de plaquer un baiser sonore sur sa joue.

« Viens me voir quand tu auras le temps, alors… » Elle s'en alla en gloussant, sure de son effet, tandis qu'Harry s'essuya la trace de rouge à lèvres sur ses joues.

« Je ne voulais pas déranger Harry… excuse-moi…

-Il n'y a pas de mal 'Mione ! »

Harry se tourna souriant vers son amie, qui le regardait d'un air menaçant. Puis il blêmit.

« Euh… vois-tu Hermione… je dois me rendre euh… avec Draco on doit faire quelque chose, et je suis en ret-

-Il est à son entrainement de Quidditch…

-Ah… oui mais justement, il avait besoin de… pour son balai…

-Tais-toi Harry, tu pales trop… Oh fait, tout à l'heure je-

-Ah oui ! Tout à l'heure… J'ai dû partir en vitesse avec Draco en fait, nous devions… faire nos devoirs !

-On a fait nos devoirs ensemble, quand tu étais introuvable… Tu m'évitais ?

-Non… pourquoi devrais-je t'éviter ? »

Hermione sourit simplement et sortit sa baguette. Harry se retrouva poursuivi par une dizaine d'oiseaux en papiers, tentant de le rattraper.

« Un sort pour un sort, Harry ! »

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Harry s'arrêta, essoufflé par sa course, dans son dortoir. Il s'était affalé sur un fauteuil confortable, transpirant et épuisé. Ses paupières commençaient à se faire lourdes, puis il sombra dans un sommeil profond.

« … »

« … »

 _Je me battais contre Lucius Malfoy, avec Sirius à mes côtés. Lucius qui semblait peut-être froid habituellement, arborait ici un regard empli d'une haine pur, autant à mon encontre qu'à celle de Sirius._ _Je me battais comme un beau diable, car je me doutais que ces sortilèges étaient impardonnables._ _Une femme aux cheveux noir et bouclés, accompagnés d'un sourire hystérique fit son apparition._

 _Pour avoir vu son portrait plus d'une fois, Harry pouvait certifier que cette femme était Bellatrix Lestrange, condamnée au baiser du Détraqueurs pour avoir aidé Voldemort durant la guerre, cousine de mon parrain._

 _La voir vivante me perturbait, mais pourtant, mon corps continuait de se mouvoir, sans qu'aucun ordre ne soit donné, par moi en tout cas._ _Elle lança un endoloris, que Sirius esquiva sans difficulté. Il en profita pour se moquer de sa cousine, ce qui lui valut une minute d'inattention de trop, suffisante à sa cousine pour lancer un autre sort._ _Le deuxième jet de lumière le frappa en pleine poitrine. Sirius sembla mettre un temps infini à tomber. Son corps se courba avec grâce et bascula lentement en arrière, à travers le voile déchiré suspendu à l'arcade. Je vis la peur et la surprise se mêler sur le visage émacié, autrefois si séduisant, de mon parrain qui traversa l'antique arcade et disparut au-delà du voile. L'étoffe déchirée se souleva un bref instant, comme agitée par une forte rafale, puis se remit en place._ _J'hurlais, et me jetait sur le jet, quand je sentis des bras fort m'entourer et m'étreindre, et une voix brisée par la tristesse me parler :_

 _« Tu ne peux rien faire, Harry... Il est trop tard, Harry. Tu ne peux rien faire, Harry... Rien... C'est fini pour lui. »_

 _Je reconnu Remus, et son regard emplit de tristesse et de colère m'ébranla._

 _« J'ai tué Sirius Black, j'ai tué Sirius black ! »_

 _Cette phrase, suivit d'un grand éclat de rire me mit hors de moi, et je la poursuivis immédiatement._

 _« Endoloris ! »_

 _Puis le noir, juste une voix glacée parla :_

 _« Ceux qui étaient poussières redeviendront poussières, rien n'échappe à la Mort… Son esclave lui donnera ce qui lui revient de droit… »_

« … »

« … »

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, encore glacée par ces paroles, qui ressemblait à une prophétie…

« Ce qui lui revient de droit…

-Quoi ? »

Harry sursauta et se tourna vers Seamus, qui se changeait, les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau, probablement venait-il de prendre une bonne douche…

« Tu as dit quelque chose Harry ?

-Non, rien… je me parlais à moi-même… »

Harry regarda l'heure et sursauta. Presque minuit !

« Je vais prendre une douche… » Harry fila et se doucha, avant de s'habiller et de se passer la cape.

Il descendit doucement les escaliers, et il vit quelques septièmes années discuter. Il passa la salle commune en revue et il la vit, un peu plus loin, les cheveux attachés en un chignon lâche, dont quelques mèches lui tombaient devant les yeux, totalement absorbés dans sa lecture. Il se rapprocha d'elle discrètement.

« Je suis en retard, désolé… »

Elle ne lui répondit pas, mais sourit, signe qu'elle avait entendu. Il s'assit en tailleurs à côté de son fauteuil, tandis qu'elle continuait de lire, attendant que le petit groupe de garçon s'en aille. Ils durent patienter dix minutes, quand ils partirent enfin.

Ginny ferma son livre avec empressement, tout sourire.

« Tu es toujours là ?

-Toujours… Au fait, désolé pour l'entrainement, ce matin…

-Ce n'est pas grave… Mais je t'avoue que c'est Potter, qui m'a énervé…

-Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que j'… il a fait, exactement ?

-Il a frappé mon frère ! C'est lui qui a lancé cette bagarre… Et puis il n'a rien fait pour tenter de les calmer, il s'est contenté de prendre des paris avec son ami stupide ! »

Effectivement, dit comme ça, Harry se rendait compte que son comportement avait été puéril, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser ce pauvre Weasley insulté Ginny !

« C'est vrai que c'est un peu stupide… Mais je pense que s'il a frappé ton frère, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison…

-Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser m'insulter… mais je sais que c'est qu'une excuse ! Ces deux-là se détestent depuis la nuit des temps !

-Il a bien fait…

-Pardon ?

-Eh bien… si quelqu'un t'avait insulté, je l'aurais frappé aussi… »

Ginny rougit sous la remarque, puis baissa les yeux.

« Il faudrait que je m'excuse tu penses ?

Pour le savon que je lui ai passé…

-Je pense qu'il se doutait que tu étais en colère, il ne doit pas t'en vouloir… »

Ginny soupira, et ils restèrent la, tous les deux, à profiter des dernières étincelles de chaleur des flammes.

« Dis, toi…

-Oui ?

-Tu sais pourquoi Potter et Alya semble se détester ? »

Harry réfléchit, puis soupira.

« Tu lui as demandé et elle n'a pas voulu te répondre, c'est ça ?

-Elle m'a dit qu'ils se connaissaient d'avant Poudlard…

-Alors, pour le moment, contente toi de ça… elle te répondra quand elle sera prête…

-T'es pas drôle… »

Harry eu un petit rire.

« Au contraire ! Je suis l'homme le plus drôle de toute la terre !

-Ah oui ?

-Je te l'assure ! »

Ginny sourit, puis réfléchit un instant.

« Décris-toi, s'il te plaît….

-Physiquement ?

-Non, ton caractère, tes amis…

-Si tu veux… Alors… pour commencer, je suis extrêmement drôle !

-J'avais cru comprendre, oui…

-Ensuite… je dirais que je suis courageux, assez bon joueur de Quidditch, peut-être un peu trop protecteur en ce qui concernent ma famille et mes amis.

-C'est tout ?

-Ce n'est pas facile, ce que tu demandes ! Sinon, j'ai un bon groupe d'ami, mais je reste surtout avec deux d'entre eux… Je pense que c'est tout… »

Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans un silence total, quand Harry décida de le briser :

« Prête pour le match, demain ?

-Plus que jamais, mais je suis un peu stressée…

-C'est normal… Mais je suis sûre que tu vas faire un match d'enfer ! Tu te débrouille super bien !

-Tu penses ?

-Bien sûr ! Tu es une super poursuiveuse !

-Je te retournerais bien le compliment, mais j'ignore à quel poste tu joues…

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me retourner le compliment… Je sais que je joue merveilleusement bien ! »

Ginny s'esclaffa, et ils continuèrent de discuter tous les deux encore une heure.

« Je vais te laisser, p'tit pote, je dois être en forme pour mon premier match !

-Bonne nuit, Ginny ! »

Ils se séparèrent, heureux tous les deux, et ils s'endormirent séparément, un sourire rêveur accroché aux lèvres.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

« Harry !»

Le jeune Gryffondor bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

« Oui ?

-T'étais encore avec la fille Weasley, Hier soir ? »

Depuis que Draco l'avait vu avec la fille Weasley, lors de son séjour à l'infirmerie, il ne manquait jamais une occasion de se moquer de lui, et de lui rappeler qu'il mettait en péril le secret de la cape d'invisibilité.

« Peut-être…, il se tut pour bailler de nouveau.

-Harry ! Tu vas être trop facile à battre ! T'es pas drôle !

-T'as jamais réussi à me battre Malfoy…

-Ah oui ? Qui t'as battu en 4ème année ? Et en 5ème année, quand on avait parié 10 Gallions sur la victoire, et que tu avais perdu ?

-En 4ème année, j'étais malade ! »

Draco sourit et haussa les épaules.

« On se revoit au match Harry, t'auras juste à lever la tête, cherche l'homme avec un vif dans les mains… »

Harry eut un léger sourire et s'installa au côté d'Hermione. Tout en remplissant son assiette, il lui demanda :

« Alors, qui viendras-tu encourager ?

-Je préfère ne pas me prononcer sur la question…

-Tu viendras, n'est-ce pas ? l'interrogea Harry, suspicieux.

-Un certain Serpentard requiert ma présence au match, mais….

-Mais il faut bien que tu encourage quelqu'un… Plaida Harry.

-Je resterais neutre…

-Mais t'es à Gryffondor !

-Et moi à Serpentard… »

Draco s'était empressé d'arriver pour avoir la réponse d'Hermione. Il s'installa à ses côtés et l'entoura d'un bras.

«'Mione... Je suis ton meilleur ami !

Draco embrassa la mâchoire d'Hermione.

-Je suis ton adorable petit ami… La jeune fille ne savait plus quoi répondre, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher son fou rire.

-Tu dois loyauté à ta maison !

-Tu dois loyauté à ton petit ami… »

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, les deux jeunes hommes lancèrent d'une même voix :

« Tu m'aime quand même ! Harry et Draco se fusillèrent du regard.

-C'est moi qu'elle préfère de toute façon…

-T'es qu'un petit Serpentard tout frêle, ce n'est pas sur… Moi par exemple, je suis beau, et grand, et fort, et intelligent, et je la connais depuis plus longtemps !

-T'es peut-être grand Harry, mais pour le reste… Alors que moi je-

-Si vous continuez, je ne viendrais même pas ! Na ! »

Quelques rires retentirent dans la Grande Salle, qui s'était tu depuis un bon moment.

« Mais 'Mione ! On jouera mal, si t'es pas la !

-Oui, Harry a raison ! Et puis si tu n'es pas là pour m'encourager – pardon, nous encourager- on va être nul!

-Et tous les spectateurs vont s'ennuyer !

-Et le match dureras longtemps parce qu'on ne sera pas au top de la forme !

-Et plus le match dure…

-Plus il y a de joueur qui risque de se faire blesser !

-Tu sais, à cause des Cognards…

-Sale bête ces choses-là…

-Et puis il y aura aussi le problème des chutes d'une certaines hauteur !

-Tu ne voudrais pas avoir des morts sur la conscience tout de même !

-Surtout les nôtres ! »

Hermione soupira, fataliste, tandis que les élèves rigolaient par endroits.

« Vos morts… j'm'en fous.

-Hey ! C'est pas gentil ça 'Mione !

-Mais c'est la vérité, Dray… Mais vous avez gagnez, je ne vous supporterais pas très longtemps encore, donc je viens… »

Les deux compères se lancèrent un sourire malicieux et ils se levèrent en prenant tous deux La pauvre brune, qui n'avait rien demandé d'autre que la paix.

« Je t'aime 'Mione !

-Et moi je t'adore !

-Je t'adule même !

-Je t'idolâtre !

-J'ai compris, les garçons. Lâchez-moi, j'étouffe !»

Ils s'exécutèrent, bon enfant.

« Malfoy ! »

Draco se tourna vers son capitaine, entouré de l'équipe de Serpentard, qui couvait Draco d'un regard désapprobateur.

« On se retrouve sur le terrain, Potter ! A toute à l'heure 'Mione… En espérant que tu m'encourageras… »

Draco posa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa belle avant qu'elle ne proteste, puis s'en alla en saluant Harry d'un geste de la main, avant de répondre au regard noir de ses camarades.

« Potter, on y va ?

-J'arrive Ortega ! »

Il laissa Hermione en lui plantant un baiser sur la joue, puis rattrapa son équipe.

Sur le chemin des vestiaires, Harry discutait avec Demelza Robins et Katie Bell, qu'il jugeait très sympa. L'ambiance entre les joueurs était détendue et tout le monde parlait. Presque tout le monde. Harry ralentit son pas, pour s'approcher de Ginny, qui restait à l'arrière.

« Le trac du premier match ? »

La jeune fille sursauta et planta ses yeux noisette dans les siens.

« Toi aussi, t'avais le trac non ?

-Je l'ai toujours, mais beaucoup moins…

-Comment tu fais ?

-Je pense surtout à m'amuser, quitte à perdre, autant prendre du plaisir…

-Tu prends du plaisir à perdre, toi, demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

-Bien sûr ! Pas toi, rétorqua-t-il en rentrant dans son jeu.

-Je ne sais pas… je n'ai pas pour habitude de perdre…

-Je t'aurais bien proposé de perdre, mais j'ai des Gallions en jeu, pour ce match…

-Combien ?

-100 Gallions !

-Pardon !? »

Harry la regarda bizarrement. Elle semblait en colère à présent, et il en ignorait la raison.

« Il y a un problème ?

-Tu as parié 100 Gallions ? Sa voix était calme, maintenant, mais Harry sentait que ce n'était pas bon pour lui.

« Oui…

-Sais-tu seulement ce que représentent 100 Gallions ?

-Euh…

-Tu es réellement irresponsable, Potter… Es-tu conscient que 100 Gallions serait une bénédiction, pour certaine famille ?

-Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle…

-Je l'avais remarqué, Potter.

» Harry était resté aux côtés de Ginny, légèrement gênée, avant de se rappeler de ses propos.

« Dis…

-Quoi ? »

Harry grimaça. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas décoléré.

« Tu as des problèmes de… d'argent ?

-Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

-Ben… tu as parlé de famille dans le besoin, alors… j'me suis dit que peut être… tu t'incluais avec eux quoi….

-Je ne vois pas ce que cela pourrait te faire.

-Et puis, comme ça, si je gagne le pari, je pourrais te donner les Gallions…

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta charité, Potter ! »

Elle partit d'un pas furieux, devant le reste de l'équipe.

« Un problème ?

-Aucun Katie… aucun… »

Katie sourit amicalement à Harry et tous reprirent leur route, derrière Ginny.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

« L'équipe de Serpentard entre sur le terrain ! Leur capitaine et poursuiveur Urquhart le talentueux, accompagné de Vaisey le fourbe et Zabini le charmeur ! Vient ensuite les deux batteurs, Crabbe et Goyle les abrutis, puis leur gardien Ronald Weasley le mur. Pour finir, le beau-gosse en couple et l'attrapeur : Draco Malfoy ! »

McGonagall, les lèvres pincées, regardait Leslie Tatum commenter le match avec entrain, se retenant tant bien que mal de faire un commentaire sur ses présentations. Elle avait pensé que choisir un Serdaigle rendrait les commentaires plus posés, mais elle s'était très visiblement trompée.

« J'aperçois les Griffons ! Matthew Ortega, gardien et capitaine, entre avec assurance sur le terrain. Derrière lui viennent les trois poursuiveurs : Katie Bell la sympa, Demelza Robins la buteuse et Ginevra Weasley, la débutante ! Les deux batteurs, Cassiopée Bootes l'indétrônable et Lucy Scarlett, dont on m'a dit que sa force était impressionnante ! Enfin, celui que vous attendiez toutes -car oui, mesdames, on ne peut le nier, il est sacrément beau- voici l'attrapeur vedette de Poudlard, le populaire, le grand, le fort, le-»

« TATUM ! »

McGonagall n'avait visiblement pas pu résister à s'interposer entre la commentatrice et son micro.

« Oui, madame, excusez-moi… Je disais donc, voici Harry Potter ! Les supporters Gryffondor acclamait leur attrapeur vedette, tandis qu'il saluait la foule d'un signe de la main.

Les capitaines se détruisent la main tandis que Mrs Bibine leur rappel les règles une énième fois. Ça y est ! Ils enfourchent leurs balais et décollent tandis que les balles sont lâchées.

Zabini attrape la balle et fonce vers les buts adverses, collé par Bell ! Il se rapproche des buts et s'apprête à tirer ! Il- Non, un cognard envoyé par Scarlett dévie le souaffle de sa trajectoire et Robins l'attrape, bien joué Scarlett ! Robins passe à Bell, qui la renvoie à Robins ! Urquhart Colle le balai de Robins et- Oh ! Vaisey a foncé sur Robins, qui part en vrille ! Son balai prend de la hauteur, mais elle a gardé le souaffle avec elle ! Allez Robins ! Elle commence à glisser de son balai ! Mrs Bibine à stopper le jeu, et garde sa baguette sortit pour amortir la chute, qui de cette hauteur pourrait être mortelle ! Elle tombe ! Elle a lâché le balai ! Potter fonce dans sa direction pour l'attraper ! Oui ! Il l'a eu ! Ortega demande un temps mort ! Attendez… Que fait Bootes ? Elle lance un cognard qui atterrit sur… Le tibia de Vaisey ! Bravo Boote ! Les joueurs remontent sur le terrain, Robins va mieux et Bootes n'a pas tiré assez fort pour blesser Vaisey ! » « Tatum ! » « Désolée madame… Le souaffle est remis en jeu, Bell l'attrape et se dirige vers les buts ! Non ! Un cognard cogne son balai ! Elle lâche le souaffle mais semble allez bien ! Zabini le réceptionne et l'envoie à Urquhart qui arme, tire eeeet… Marque ! Les Serpentard ouvrent le score avec un but de leur capitaine ! Ortega envoie le souaffle vers Robins qui l'attrape et l'envoi à Bell ! Elle fonce et l'envoie à Robins, mais il est réceptionné par Vaisey ! Il l'envoie à Urquhart et- Weasley l'attrape ! Elle vole vers les buts adverses en slalomant entre les joueurs ! Un cognard s'approche d'elle, mais il est renvoyé sur Crabbe par Bootes ! Elle s'approche des buts, et elle tir ! Oh ! Superbe feinte de Weasley ! Le souaffle entre dans l'anneau tandis que Weasley peste contre sa sœur ! La balle est remise en jeu ! Zabini l'attrape et fonce, mais il est stoppé par Bell, qui lui prend le cognard et l'envoie vers Weasley ! Elle fonce, le passe à Robins qui marque ! Gryffondor prend la tête ! Le souaffle se dirige vers Urquhart qui se dirige vers les buts des Gryffondor. Il l'envoi à Vaisey, qui le renvoie à Zabini qui évite un cognard, tire et- Le souaffle est attrapé par Ortega ! Bien joué ! Le souaffle est remis en jeu par- attendez ! Potter fonce vers le sol, il semblerait qu'il est repéré le vif ! Malfoy le colle et à quelques mètres du sol il remonte soudainement, tandis que Potter semble s'énervé ! Ce n'était visiblement qu'une feinte ! Potter fait demi-tour et il fonce à nouveau ! Ce qui ne semblait être qu'une feinte était visiblement destiné à le rapprocher du vif ! Il tend la main tandis que Malfoy le rattrape ! Alors qu'il frôle le vif, un cognard apparait et Potter se voit obligé de freiner brusquement, cognant Malfoy juste derrière lui. Pendant ce temps, Weasley enchaîne les buts, si bien que Gryffondor mène 100 à 60. Les deux poursuiveurs sont collés et tende la main en se bousculant. Malfoy est sur le point de l'attraper ! Regardez ! Potter se met debout sur son balai ! Il plonge et attrape le vif tandis que Malfoy fonce pour lui éviter une chute mortelle ! Il l'attrape et lui cogne l'arrière du crâne ! Gryffondor gagne 260 à 110 ! La foule est euphorique ! Il semble y avoir du grabuge chez les joueurs ! Weasley et Crabbe discute en pointant du doigt l'équipe adverse quand Weasley arrache la batte des mains de Crabbe et envoie un cognard qui se dirige vers Weasley ! Attention ! Elle n'a pas le temps de l'éviter mais Potter plonge et tombe avec elle, tandis que Boote s'empresse de le renvoyer droit sur le nez de Malfoy ! »

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Harry avait plongé en entourant Ginny de ses bras, lui évitant un cognard. Il entendit vaguement Draco hurler, mais il ne se préoccupait que de la silhouette fine qu'il tenait serré contre lui.

Il rouvrit les yeux et baissa la tête vers elle. Il put constater qu'elle le fixait, les yeux écarquillés, ses cheveux s'éparpillant librement sur son visage et sur l'herbe fraîche.

« ça… va?

-Oui, merci… »

Harry sentait son cœur battre plus rapidement et il continuait de regarder la jeune fille.

« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure »

Ginny lui sourit légèrement.

« C'est oublié, beau match au fait !

-Merci, tu as très bien joué. Je suis heureux de t'avoir comme co-équipière… »

Elle rougit et baissa les yeux. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, Harry se sentit agrippé par les épaules, puis redresser.

« Ca va, Potter ? »

Harry essuya sa tenue pour reprendre contenance.

« Oui, tout va bien, c'est bon.

-Et toi Weasley ?

-Oui, merci.

-De rien. McGonagall attends tous les joueurs dans son bureau, je ne crois pas qu'elle nous passera un sermon, c'est juste pour se donner une contenance. »

Harry sourit à son capitaine avant de regarder Ginny du coin de l'œil. Elle était en train de s'essuyer son visage qui était parsemé de terre à certains endroits. Son regard noisette passait distraitement sur les joueurs de Serpentard, avant qu'elle n'esquisse un léger sourire devant le nez gonflé de Draco. Elle s'étira avant de poser son regard sur Harry, qui lui sourit, embarrassé de s'être fait prendre.

« Bon ! »

Les joueurs de Gryffondor se réunirent autour de leur capitaine.

« Vous avez bien joué ! Je pense que tout le monde aura le droit à un surnom de Tatum, cette année ! »

Les joueurs sourirent à la mention du surnom de Tatum. Leslie Tatum était à sa quatrième année à Poudlard, et elle commentait les matchs depuis sa première année, au côté de son frère au début. Le frère comme la sœur avait la manie de donner des surnoms aux joueurs, uniquement s'ils estimaient qu'ils le méritaient. L'année dernière, un joueur de Serdaigle n'avait pas eu de surnom, alimentant les moqueries de la part des autres équipes.

« D'ailleurs Weasley, j'ai entendue dire que ton surnom était déjà décidé.

-Bien joué Weasley ! »

La jeune fille rougissait sous les vivats de ses camarades.

« Je veux que vous continuiez comme ça pour tous nos matchs, compris ?

-Oui !

-Bien. Potter, très belle action, mais essaie d'éviter, s'il te plaît. Tout le monde ne te rattrapait pas comme Malfoy…

-Compris !

-Parfait. McGonagall nous attends, quelqu'un veut dire quelque chose ? Oui, Potter ?

-Ravi d'avoir pu jouer avec vous, c'était un vrai plaisir…

-Potter ! Tu vas effrayer les nouvelles ! »

L'équipe rentra dans les vestiaires en rigolant, avant de se hâter vers le bureau de la directrice adjointe.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Harry se recouvra de sa cape et descendit dans la salle commune. Il tremblait légèrement, du au froid qu'il faisait cette nuit.

« Bonsoir. »

Ginny sursauta et se retourna vers la voix en souriant.

« Comptes-tu tenter de me tuer d'une crise cardiaque tous les soirs ?

-Je peux toujours essayer…

-Hey !

-Je plaisantais ! L'équipe a besoin d'un élément comme toi ! Surtout que réussir à avoir un surnom de Tatum dès le premier match n'arrive pas souvent ! »

Ginny rougit et baissa les yeux.

« C'est la chance du débutant…

-N'as-tu jamais pensée que tu étais tellement doué que c'était absolument normal, certain pourrait parier des millions de Gallions sur toi sans craindre de perdre. »

Son regard s'assombrit avant qu'elle ne rétorque d'un ton incisif :

« Seul les crétins comme Potter et ses amis paris autant sans se soucier de perdre ou de gagner ! »

Harry se dandina sous sa cape, mal à l'aise.

« Et… Pourquoi… Enfin, pourquoi ça te gêne à ce point-là ?

-Pardon ? 100 Gallions ! C'est immense ! C'est… C'est…

-Ce n'est pas tant que ça, si ? »

Ginny darda son regard flamboyant sur lui, et il se sentit obligé de rajouter quelques mots :

« Enfin… Je suis comme qui dirait riche donc… il est possible que je ne me rende pas compte au final de tout ça… »

Ginny soupira.

« Ce n'est rien… Après tout - »

Elle fut coupée par la porte de la salle commune qui s'ouvrit, dévoilant Gwen, toute tremblante.

« Je peux t'aider, interrogea Ginny, étonnée.

-Je cherche mon frère !

-C'est qui ? »

Alors que Gwen s'apprêtait à répondre, Harry l'interrompit.

« Je vais le chercher ! »

Ginny sursauta, pensant que son homme invisible aurait voulu garder cela secret, et elle s'aperçut que ça n'avait fait ni chaud ni froid à la Serdaigle.

Une question brulait les lèvres de Ginny, et quand elle entendit la porte du dortoir des garçons se refermer, elle osa la poser :

« Tu sais pourquoi il est invisible ? »

Tandis que la Serdaigle regardait la porte, étonnée et interloquée, elle répondit distraitement :

« Bien sûr, il utilise la cape d'invisibilité. »

Ginny resta figée sur place, et s'excusant auprès de la Serdaigle, elle remonta dans ses dortoirs, dans le but de réveiller Alya. Elle en était sure, elle tenait son identité du bout des doigts.

* * *

NDA:  
Hello!  
me revoilà après plus de... longtemps (Je vous donne l'autorisation de me haïr pendant quelques temps)  
Bon nouveau chapitre (plus long que les précédents je crois) avec une découverte capitale et un gros problème pour Harry!  
Bizzz et amour sur vous :3


	8. Chapter 7

Découverte et petit problème

« Aly… Alya ! »

Je pousse la main importune qui me secoue et grogne quelque chose, que j'espère compréhensible, malgré ma tête à moitié enfouie sous l'oreiller.

« Laisse-moi dormir…

-Aly ! C'est important ! »

Vaincue, je me redresse en frottant mes yeux et remettant, du mieux que je le puisse, mes cheveux qui partent dans tous les sens.

« Quoi…

-C'est à propos de l'homme invisible ! »

Outrée que l'on m'ai réveillée aussi tôt pour cela, j'oublie de chuchoter un instant.

« Quoi ! Tu me réveilles pour ça !

-Aly ! Moins fort !

-Tu me réveilles à… Il est quelle heure ? »

Un coussin m'atterrit dans la figure sans que je ne puisse rien faire.

«1 heure… et si vous ne vous taisez pas, je ferai bien pire… »

Je grommelle en renvoyant le coussin à sa propriétaire, le plus fort possible.

« Merci, toi… »

Cassie se rendort aussitôt tandis que je me retourne vers Ginny.

« Bon… dis-moi… »

Elle a un sourire victorieux tandis que je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Il a une cape d'invisibilité !

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-C'est une Serdaigle qui cherchait Potter qui me l'a dit ! »

Je reste interdite. Elle sait…. Elle sait… ma vie va être un enfer…

« Aly… tu connaît quelqu'un qui pourrait avoir une cape d'invisibilité ici ?

-Non ! »

Elle me regarde, étonnée. Je baisse les yeux, priant pour qu'elle n'y fasse pas attention.

« Enfin… je voulais dire que si je savais je… c'est-à-dire… laisse tomber… »

Je soupire, vaincu, et me tais.

Après quelques minutes passées dans le silence, je me décide à lui jeter un coup d'œil. Son regard s'est assombri et elle me regarde, le visage fermé.

« Ginny ?

-Tu sais…

-Pardon ?

-Tu sais qui c'est, n'est-ce pas ? L'homme invisible, tu sais ?

-Mais… je… Enfin…

-C'est bon. J'ai compris. Tu n'as jamais su me mentir… Elle a un sourire triste et ironique. Tu sais et tu ne m'as rien dit.

-Ginny…

-Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit Alyana. »

Mon prénom complet. Ce n'est pas bon du tout. Du tout.

« Gin'… »

Aucune réponse. Merde.

Certes, je suis vulgaire, mais la situation le pardonne.

Mais ce n'est pas ma faute si Potter est un imbécile, et que je voulais préserver ma Ginny de ce carnage qu'il est. J'en ai déjà fait les frais à plusieurs reprises, alors c'est suffisant !

Je me recouche, mais même la douceur des draps et les respirations apaisées de mes camarades ne peuvent m'endormir.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

« Miss Black ! Vous dormiez ?

-Absolument pas, professeur ! Vos cours sont trop passionnant !

-Ah oui ? Alors répondez à la question, s'il vous plaît …

-Euh… bien sur… vous pourriez éventuellement me la répéter, s'il vous plaît ?

-La couleur que prends une potion du mort vivant une fois terminée ?

-Euh… rouge ? »

Le professeur soupire en secouant la tête.

« Une retenue pour une semaine et 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor, passez me voir à la fin du cours. »

Dégoutée, je laisse ma tête replonger dans mes bras.

« Une dernière précision, miss Black, nous sommes en métamorphose et non en potions. Soyez plus attentive la prochaine fois. »

Je gémis, désespérée, tandis que Cassie à mes côtés se retient difficilement de rire.

Je lui jette un regard noir.

« Tu peux rigoler. Te retiens pour moi. »

Cassie ne se fait pas prier et explose de rire, sous mon grognement de colère.

« Miss Boote, veuillez cesser de déranger la classe. »

Cassie, bien que difficilement, se cale et reprends son souffle. Elle me jette un regard et s'apprête à parler, quand je la stoppe.

« Aucun commentaire. »

Elle récupère sa plume et se remet à prendre des notes en silence, malgré le sourire en coin qui apparait sur son visage.

A la fin du cours, je me lève en soupirant et attends que tout le monde sorte de la salle, tandis que Mary me jette un regard et me souffle rapidement quelques mots :

« Bonne chance, Cassie me demande de te dire qu'elle a été ravie de te connaître.

-Dis-lui que le plaisir n'était malheureusement pas partagé…

-Je n'y manquerais pas ! »

Elle quitte la salle de classe, et je me tourne vers le professeur afin de connaître mon châtiment.

Oui, châtiment, parce que, appelez cela comme vous voulez, moi je le vois comme un châtiment.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Je m'installe à la table des Gryffondor d'extrême mauvaise humeur. Je jette un regard à Ginny, qui évite consciencieusement le mien. Cette journée aura ma peau !

Je me sers dans les différents plats tandis que Mary me jette un regard curieux. Je fais de mon mieux pour l'ignorer, mais je finis par exploser.

« Quoi ! »

Elle me regarde, étonnée et blessée tandis que je soupire.

« Désolée, je suis un peu sur les nerfs aujourd'hui… »

Elle me lance un petit sourire.

« Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive à tout le monde. Je voulais savoir… pour la retenue ?

-Deux semaines ! Je dois aider Pompom pendant deux semaines à l'infirmerie ! Je hais les vendredis ! »

Cassie a un ricanement moqueur tandis que je lui jette un regard noir.

« Tu commences quand ?

-Dès que j'ai fini de manger, jusqu'au double cours de potion avec les Serdaigle, et j'y retourne ce soir jusqu'au couvre-feu…

-C'est pour ça que tu remplis ton assiette ?

-T'as tout compris… »

Nous mangeons en plaisantant et en discutant de tout et de rien. Mes tentatives de renouer le contact avec Ginny reste infructueuse et cela me désespère plus que le fait de rester coincée avec Pompom pour deux semaines.

Ayant fini de manger et voyant le regard insistant de McGonagall je me lève en poussant un soupir vaincu.

« Je dois vous laisser…

-A toute à l'heure, Docteur B ! »

Je lui jette un regard mauvais, tandis que Cassie se rengorge.

« Tu n'aimes pas ? Tu préfères Doc' Black ?

-Ou alors… Doc' B c'est bien aussi… »

Je marmonne des injures tandis que je sors de la Grande Salle, sous les éclats de rire de mes amies. J'ai néanmoins un léger sourire à l'entente du rire de Ginny, tout n'est pas perdu, finalement.

Alors que je marche à force de grandes enjambées rapides, je me cogne contre quelqu'un, qui marche aussi rapidement que moi. Je finis par terre, sur les fesses, tandis que l'individu en face se tiens plié en deux, les mains sur le ventre, le souffle coupé.

Je me redresse en grognant, et relève la tête pour découvrir qui allait subir ma colère. Enerver une Black n'était pas une bonne idée, surtout quand celle-ci se nommait Alyana et quelle était déjà assez furieuse comme cela…

« Potter !? »

Tremblant, les yeux rouges et gonflés d'avoir sans doute trop… pleuré ?

Potter qui pleure ! Mais je tiens une occasion de me moquer de lui à tout jamais !

Mais il doit avoir une bonne raison…

Arrête de compatir, Aly ! Tu peux le faire chanter avec ça !

Peut-être que c'est Sirius !

Okay, Aly, essaye de lui dire quelque chose de… d'aimable.

« Hey Potter, fais gaffe ou tu marches. T'as besoin de lunette ? »

 ** _Ps de l'auteur : Je vous le rappelle, Dans cette fic, Harry ne porte ses lunettes que chez lui, en présence de ses proches, sinon, il porte des lentilles, souci esthétique, probablement._**

Bon, pour l'amabilité, on repassera.

Il m'ignore d'ailleurs superbement et repart, en tremblant, toujours, en direction de la volière.

J'hausse les épaules, je me renseignerai auprès de Draco pendant les vacances, ou auprès de Sirius, s'il…

Bon, je vais être en retard moi !

Je presse le pas et franchit les portes de l'infirmerie, totalement essoufflée. Mrs Pomfresh est en train de faire avaler une potion verdâtre à un jeune Poufsouffle. Je m'annonce en me raclant la gorge, et elle me lance un regard noir.

Il est vrai qu'à chaque fois que je me retrouve ici, je ne suis pas très… docile.

Sous son regard scrutateur je me redresse et prend un air d'aristocrate blasée et indifférente, comme me l'avait appris grand-mère, lors de ses réunions « amicales » avec ma mère et la « famille ».

Elle renvoie le garçon à son dortoir, tandis qu'elle me fait signe d'approcher.

« Que voulez-vous, miss Black ?

-Le professeur McGonagall m'envoie faire ma retenue auprès de vous durant deux semaines. Je dois venir ici dès que j'ai du temps libre, et repartir durant mes cours. »

Je finis ma tirade sous le regard perçant de Pomfresh.

« Bien. Vous tombez parfaitement bien, j'ai quelques papiers à remplir dans mon bureau et j'ai une élève à garder sous surveillance permanente. Vous vous en occuperez donc, suivez-moi. »

Elle m'amène au fond de l'infirmerie, ou une petite pièce très discrète se trouve.

« A l'intérieur se trouve une élève de 6ème année à Serpentard. Elle a attrapé une grippe sorcière, et j'ai peur que cela se propage. Tu resteras avec elle. Tu lui donneras la potion rouge à son réveil. Si elle se plains de maux de tête ou de courbatures tu lui donneras la bleue, et enfin, si elle fait preuve de magie incontrôlée, il faudra que tu fasses très attention. Tu la calmeras, puis tu lui donneras une potion verte, puis une autre de sommeil sans rêve. Tu as bien compris ?

-Oui madame, j'acquiesce, puis je demande, prise d'un doute, mais je ne risque pas d'attraper sa maladie ? »

Je grimace à cette pensée, tandis que Mrs Pomfresh me regarde comme si j'étais une fille stupide.

« Pensez-vous vraiment que je vous laisserais rentrer ici sans vous éviter tout risque d'infection ?

-Euh… oui ? »

Elle pousse un soupir épuisé tandis que je baisse le regard, gênée.

« Je vous donnerai une potion, avant que vous rentriez dedans, puis une autre, lorsque vous serez sortie. »

J'opine du chef et elle me tend une potion. Lorsque je sens l'odeur, je fronce immédiatement le nez. Elle n'est pas pour moi, tout de même ?

Je regarde Mrs Pomfresh, priant pour qu'elle soit pour l'autre serpent à l'intérieur, mais elle m'incite de la tête à la prendre, alors je soupire, résignée, et je l'avale d'une traite.

Je suis prise d'une quinte de toux à cause du gout atroce qui me brule la gorge, puis, une fois calmée, Mrs Pomfresh me pousse à l'intérieur de la petite salle.

« Venez m'appeler s'il y a le moindre problème. »

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, elle ferme la porte et me laisse dans la pièce blanche.

Je regarde dans le lit, et aperçoit une forme recroquevillée dedans. Je la reconnais comme étant la fille Barcroft, je crois.

Je m'installe sur une chaise en soupirant. Cette heure-ci va être très longue…

Je somnole depuis quelques temps déjà, quand une toux se fait entendre. Je sursaute et vrille mon regard vers la patiente, qui est redressée dans son lit.

Ses cheveux blonds tombent en cascade sur son dos et ses épaules fines. Sa toux se calme et son regard bleu glacé se pose sur moi, tandis que ses yeux papillonnent un temps, gracieusement.

« Enchantée. »

Je la regarde sans piper mot, puis je me reprends et lui tends la potion rouge.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une potion, pour toi. Ordre de Pomfresh.

-T'es sa nouvelle assistante ?

-On peut dire ça, oui, même si je trouve que cela ressemble plus à de l'esclavage.

-Bouleversant… »

La jeune femme se saisit de la fiole et l'avale d'une traite, tentant d'oublier son gout ignoble.

Lorsque je me penche doucement pour récupérer la fiole, ma main frôle celle de la Serpentard. Dire que Ginny me répète sans cesse que je manque de délicatesse…

« Je suis chargé de te surveiller, Pomfresh m'as pris pour son elfe de maison.

-Installe toi confortablement, dans ce cas. »

Pour la première fois, je ressens une sensation de malaise et m'empresse de m'asseoir loin d'elle le plus vite possible. L'heure restante va me sembler très longue…

Tandis que je compte les carreaux au sol -ennui quand tu nous tiens…- Barcroft me fixe sans arrêter, me perturbant plus que la normal, et m'empêchant de garder mes comptes. Lassée et perturbée, je lui demande, le plus gentiment possible :

« Un problème ? Tu veux que j'aille chercher Pomfresh ? »

Elle me sourit et me répond d'une voix trainante :

« Rien dont je ne peux me charger moi-même… »

Je reste à la regarder, éberluée, tandis qu'elle arbore un sourire en coin, tout en continuant à me fixer.

« Alors, toi, c'est Alyana Black, non ?

-Oui.

-Enchantée, moi c'est Adelia Barcroft.

-Ravi. »

Je n'en peux plus, je suis perturbée, Merlin sais pourquoi, et je ne peux m'empêcher de la fixer, elle, ses cheveux blonds, ramené en une queue de cheval lâche, et ses yeux bleus.

Je me contente de réponse monosyllabique, espérant qu'elle arrête de me poser des questions, tant que j'ignorerais ce que j'ai.

Je fus tiré de cette position délicate par Mrs Pomfresh, qui m'annonce que le cours de potion allait débuter. Je la remercie puis lance un regard à Adelia, qui m'observe avec un air indéchiffrable.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Je me rue dans les couloirs sans faire attention à ce qui m'entoure, même si l'envie de me cogner contre quelqu'un à nouveau ne me tente pas, et je défonce (enfin presque…) la porte des cachots.

« Vous êtes en retard, miss Black. Sachez que je n'hésiterais pas à en toucher un mot à cet… à votre tuteur. Veuillez-vous asseoir. »

Je grommèle quelques injures contre cette vieille chauve-souris graisseuse, tout en écrasant avec violence mes affaires sur la table, que je partage avec Ginny.

Je lui souris lorsque je surprends son regard, mais elle m'ignore superbement avec une expression indifférente- que je lui ai apprise, de plus ! - et j'enfouis ma tête entre mes bras de désespoir.

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux, la tête lourde, et je me tourne vers la personne qui m'as secouée. Je découvre Ginny, qui me fait un signe discret de la tête, me faisant constater que le cours est terminé.

Je me lève péniblement, les muscles douloureux, et je reste immobile pendant un temps, tandis que je lutte contre la nausée qui me prend soudainement.

« Alie ? »

Je grogne, signe que j'ai entendu, et la voix de Ginny, me demandant si je vais bien, réveille un mal de tête atroce, dont je me serais bien passée.

« Miss Black, je vous prierais de quitter cette classe. J'ai du travail à faire, et j'aimerais que vous ne me dérangiez pas durant ce temps. »

La voix froide de Rogue me force à reprendre contenance, et, affublant mon visage d'un sourire froid et hautain (seule héritage un tant soit peu utile de ma mère) et vrille un regard moqueur sur mon professeur.

« Je vous prie de m'excusez, monsieur. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger dans votre travail qui, j'en suis sure, doit-être passionnant… »

Je tire Ginny vers la sortie, tandis que mon sourire devient cruel, l'énervement me gagnant peu à peu.

« …mais, si je puis me permettre, et de toute façon, je me permets. Essayez plutôt de trouver un moyen de laver vos cheveux. J'ai entendu les commentaires que faisait mon tuteur et ses amis sur vous, et je ne puis m'empêcher d'être absolument d'accord avec eux… »

Je finis avec un grand sourire innocent, alors que Ginny s'étrangle de rire :

« …votre nez crochu, vos cheveux gras, et votre ressemblance avec une chauve-souris vous fait vraiment ressemblez à l'archétype des sorciers pour les moldus. »

Je m'enfuis en marchant très vite, tirant une Ginny qui pleure de rire derrière moi tandis que l'expression de Rogue restera à tout jamais dans mon esprit : La bouche entrouverte, le visage violacé, la veine gonflant dans son cou et ses poings serrés étaient vraiment à mourir de rire.

Je lutte encore quelques instant contre cette nausée qui me reprend, et, arrivé dans mon lit, je m'endors immédiatement, épuisée mentalement et physiquement.

* * *

NDA:

Bon, je vous avais préparé plein d'excuse (dont un enlèvement par des aliens...) mais au finale je me suis dis que je vais vous dire la vérité.

J'avais plus d'inspi, au début. Ça à durée pas mal de temps et j'étais tellement démoralisé à cause de ça que j'ai pas ouvert pendant quelques temps mon fichier Word. Je m'y suis remis juste avant les vacances (toujours sans l'inspi) et j'ai corrigé quelques fautes, j'ai fait quelques changements... Jusqu'à hier ou je me suis mise à écrire.

Je ne peux rien vous garantir pour l'histoire suivante, à part que si au bout de longtemps y a pas de reviews, il faudra m'assassiner.

P'tit PS: J'ai commencé une nouvelle histoire (à propos de vélanes et tout, durant l'époques des Maraudeurs.) Et j'essaie de nous faire un perso en béton! Je ne la posterais que à la fin de celle-ci, comme ça l'histoire sera bien avancée quand je commencerais à la poster, et je pourrais prendre mon temps (mais pas trop quand même)

Bizzzzzz


	9. Chapter 8

**_Maladie, Rêve et révélation_**

C'était la troisième fois, aujourd'hui. La troisième fois qu'il s'enfermait dans son dortoir et qu'il jetait un sort d'insonorisation autour de son lit après avoir fermé les rideaux autour.

Ainsi, il pouvait lire la lettre que ses parents avaient envoyé à Gwen pour être sûr que ce n'était pas qu'un simple cauchemar.

Bien sûr, il avait été chargé d'avertir ses plus jeunes frères par ses parents, mais malheureusement, il n'était pas doux comme sa sœur, et pas assez remis de la nouvelle pour ne pas les inquiéter.

Gidéon aurait été le plus facile à prévenir, aux vues de l'appartenance à la même Maison que son grand frère, mais Harry, pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, manquait cruellement de courage.

Quant à Jack et Jacob, il n'avait qu'à trouver l'un, et les deux seraient immédiatement au courant, malgré leur différente Maison - En effet, durant la répartition, au plus grand étonnement de tous, Jack avait été répartie à Poufsouffle et Jacob à Serpentard.

Harry chassa ses pensées en secouant la tête, et son corps fut de nouveau secoués par de nombreux sanglots.

Il enfouit la tête dans son oreiller, priant pour que tous ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'il se réveille chez lui, avec toute sa famille heureuse, et Ivy dans ses bras. Heureuse elle aussi.

Il hurla de rage dans son oreiller. Et alors seulement, une main vint lui caresser doucement le crâne. En relevant la tête, il rencontra le regard vert océan de sa sœur. Le sourire qu'elle arborait était triste, et il ne put lui rendre ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de sourire. Au lieu de cela, il plongea dans ses bras, et elle le garda si fort contre lui qu'il se sentit mieux pendant quelques instants.

« Il faut les prévenir, maintenant.

-Non… encore quelques jours. S'il te plaît… »

Sa voix brisée, et ses yeux bouffis et suppliant qu'il leva vers elle faillirent la convaincre. Mais elle réfuta ce sentiment et affirma d'une voix aussi ferme que possible :

« Non, Harry. Maintenant. »

Gwen se relava, forçant Harry à en faire de même.

« Va te doucher et changes-toi, tu fais vraiment peur. »

Il s'exécuta sans broncher.

Tandis que le jet d'eau l'apaisait, Harry soupira. Depuis quand sa sœur – sa petite sœur – avait cessée d'être une enfant ? Il ne pouvait pas le supporter ! Il était son grand frère, bon sang ! C'était à lui de la consoler, et pas l'inverse !

Il soupira, quitta le jet réconfortant et sortit pour affronter sa famille.

« Je peux aller…

-Chercher du soutien ? »

Son grand frère hocha la tête, puis attendit l'approbation de sa sœur, qui ne vint pas.

« Il vaut mieux éviter. Je pense qu'il est préférable de les prévenir nous-même, sans personne autour. Mais tu pourras aller les voir après. »

Harry acquiesça, comprenant l'argument de sa sœur. Il se redressa, son regard reprit une lueur confiante, celle qui arborait d'habitude, et il ouvrit la chambre de son dortoir, laissant passer sa sœur.

« Allons-y. »

Ils sortirent et Harry se figea quand il vit Gidéon rigoler avec ses amis. Il hésita un instant, voulant le laisser profiter quelques instants, puis se reprit légèrement.

« Gidéon. »

Son frère leva la tête vers lui et l'interrogea d'un sourire.

« Il faut que je te parle. Avec Gwen. »

Son frère remarqua enfin sa sœur dans un coin de la salle commune et son sourire se fana quelque peu, devenant hésitant, tandis que son regard s'alarmait.

« Il se leva et partit à la suite de son frère.

« Il y a un problème Harry ?

-Attends. »

Son frère se tut tandis que son regard devenait grave. Sa sœur se posta aux côtés de son petit frère et l'entoura de ses bras. Gidéon n'en devint que plus inquiet encore.

« C'est… On… Gwen a reçu une lettre de papa et maman disant que… qu'Ivy était malade.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Magicae Mephitis. Tu as peut-être entendu parler du cancer magique ?

-Oui.

-C'est le nom savant de cette maladie. Tu sais ce que ça fait ?

-Ça tue la magie des gens, non ? »

Harry eut un long soupir, et il ravala la boule qui lui obstruait la gorge.

« Parfois. Elle rend les gens… cracmols, mais que quelques fois. 1 cas sur 10 devient Cracmol. Les autres… meurent. »

Gidéon releva les yeux vers sa sœur, choqué. Elle ne fit qu'hocher la tête, confirmant les paroles d'Harry, qui reprit la parole :

« Ivy commence le traitement dès maintenant. Le problème, c'est que la maladie chez elle a été détectée tard. Donc la plupart des traitements ne servent à rien. C'est à elle de se battre, soit pour perdre sa magie, soit pour mourir. »

Son frère avait désormais les larmes aux yeux.

« Elle ne peut déjà plus faire de sport et elle est très vulnérable aux maladies. D'après Papa, son état peut être stable pendant quelques temps, puis elle peut faire une grosse rechute. Les médecins ne peuvent pas se prononcer sur ses chances de survies. A savoir que si elle survie, elle ne pourra pas vivre au-delà de 37 ans. 40 ans, si elle a de la chance. Et sa rentrée à Poudlard, eh bien, elle ne la fera peut-être jamais. »

Gidéon hocha la tête, serra son frère dans ses bras, ainsi que sa sœur et se détourna sans un mot des larmes perlant au coin des yeux.

Harry se tourna vers Gwen et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la salle commune tous les deux, en recherchant l'un des deux jumeaux. Harry détestait être grand-frère, maintenant qu'il pouvait comprendre pleinement ce que cela impliquait.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, son regard tomba sur Black, qui le dévisageait bizarrement. Harry tenta de la regarder comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire de manière méprisante, mais il savait que ses yeux étaient bouffis et rouges, ou probablement encore brillant de larme. Il soupira en se savant pathétique et préféra détourner le regard de celui, emplit d'inquiétude de Black.

Il soupira, abattu, et s'arrêta.

« Harry ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, et força son regard à rester rivé sur ses chaussures.

« Harry ! »

La voix de sa sœur se fit plus pressante mais Harry refusa de redresser la tête. La boule qui lui obstruait la gorge se faisait plus grande, et les larmes lui brulaient les yeux.

Alors c'était ça, être grand frère. Annoncer la mort prochaine de sa petite sœur aux autres, tout en étant sensé rester fort et souriant.

Le vert émeraude de ses yeux, habituellement si chaleureux, s'assombrit et Harry sentit les larmes glisser sur ses joues.

« Harry…

-Je rentre au dortoir.

-Mais…

-Laisse-moi seul, Gwen. »

Harry fit demi-tour en ignorant le regard blessé de sa sœur. Il bousculait les gens sur son passage, qu'ils soient petits ou grands.

Alors qu'il entrait dans le dortoir, une main lui agrippa le bras et le poussa dans le dos, forçant le passage pour rentrer avec lui.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

-Tais-toi ! »

Harry reconnut cette voix pour l'entendre depuis son plus jeune âge.

-Bla… ?

-Je t'ai demandé de te taire. »

Trop abasourdi pour répondre, Harry ferma la bouche et son regard se riva dans celui de la jeune fille, qui fuyait son regard, gênée.

Elle le poussa sans ménagement sur son lit, et s'installa à son opposé. Elle ferma les rideaux, insonorisa la zone et se retourna vers lui, le regard déterminé.

« Maintenant, Harry, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe !

-Tien, ce n'est plus Potter ?

-Il n'y a personne… Tu as dit que-

-Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais m'appeler Harry que quand personne n'est là, chez Sirius uniquement.

-Mais je… »

La voix de Black se fit plus faible, tandis qu'elle baissait le regard. Harry soupira, puis reprit en tentant d'être le plus gentil possible avec cette… avec Alyana.

« Bon, que se passe-t-il ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Il y a un problème avec Sirius ?

-Sirius va bien, c'est Ivy. »

Harry vit le regard choqué d'Alyana, et il se souvint seulement maintenant qu'elle était la marraine de la petite, décision jugée stupide par James et Harry, mais sa mère avait insisté, vraiment insisté.

« Je suis désolé, Alyana.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle n'est pas morte, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, mais… Harry soupira profondément. Je ne vais pas te mentir, c'est tout comme. »

Alyana poussa un gémissement de douleur, et Harry se rapprocha d'elle et lui tapota l'épaule maladroitement.

« Elle a un cancer magique.

-Alors elle peut survivre !

-Oui mais… La maladie a été détectée très tard, trop tard. Les traitements, pour la plupart, sont inefficaces. Ces traitements la font souffrir.

-Mais elle peut peut-être…

-Alyana ! J'ai reçu une lettre de mes parents. Ses chances de survies sont infimes. Personne à part toi, moi et mes parents le savent. Même Ivy croit qu'elle peut survivre, il vit son air choqué et soupira, las. Je sais que cela paraît cruel mais nous ne pouvons pas nous empêcher d'espérer… »

Alors qu'Alyana se taisait, Harry soupirait, défaitiste.

« On va s'arranger avec Dumbledore pour qu'elle puisse faire sa répartition avec les autres élèves. Elle le veut vraiment.

-Je comprends. »

Harry lui adressa un léger sourire et fit disparaître les sorts. Alors qu'elle sortait, Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui dire :

« Elle a réclamée ta présence, tu sais. Elle a dit que toi au moins tu ne la laisserais pas moisir dans un lit, comme ça. Je crois qu'elle a toute ses chances de finir à Serpentard… »

Alyana lui adressa un sourire et elle sortit, tandis qu'Harry restait assis dans son lit.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Alors qu'il mangeait aux côtés d'Hermione, sa sœur vint lui mettre une tape derrière la tête.

« J'ai prévenu Jack et Jacob. Ils n'ont pas bien pris la nouvelle.

-A quoi tu t'attendais, Gwen ? »

Sa sœur soupira et elle s'éloigna en marmonnant des mots qui atteignirent les oreilles d'Harry sans problème :

« Je m'attendais à ce que tu remplisses ton rôle de grand frère… »

Il serra les dents afin de s'empêcher de lui répondre quoi que ce soit.

« Prévenir Jack et Jacob de quoi ? »

Il ignora délibérément la question de sa meilleur et amie et changea de sujet.

« Dis-moi, Hermione…

-Oui ?

-J'ai entendu des rumeurs… étranges. Tu veux les connaître ?

-Je t'écoutes.

-Des rumeurs qui disaient que toi et Drago faisiez des choses que je ne citerais pas dans un placard à balais…

-C'est faux ! »

Hermione était rougissante jusqu'aux oreilles, tandis qu'Harry arborait maintenant un visage choqué.

« Oh par Merlin, 'Mione !

-Quoi !

-Ce vil serpent t'a perverti !

-Cesse de dire des idioties, Harry.

-'Mione, je ne peux le laisser continuer ainsi avec toi…

-Quoi que tu penses, Harry, je te défends de le faire… »

Harry lui lança un clin d'œil, puis se leva et se dirigea vers la table de son ami.

« Drago ! »

Son ami redressa la tête et lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur.

« Je me dois de…

-Quoi que ce crétin te dise, ne l'écoute pas !

-'Mione ? »

Drago, perdu, faisait glisser un regard interrogateur sur chacun de ses deux amis.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Alors qu'Harry et Hermione s'apprêtaient à parler, ou hurler, en même temps, Weasley décida de les interrompre :

« J'espère que la crétinerie n'est pas contagieuse !

-Merci de t'inquiéter de notre santé mentale, Weasley. Mais, vu que tu as probablement raison, nous allons nous éloigner de toi. Personne ici n'aimerait devenir comme toi… »

Les trois amis abandonnèrent donc le rouquin, qui fulminait dans son coin.

« Bon, on fait quoi, maintenant ? demanda Drago.

-Je dois vous laisser, j'ai Arithmancie dans 15 minutes, et le temps que j'arrive à la salle… Commença Hermione.

-Il te restera 10 minutes à attendre, finit Harry en soupirant.

-Peut-être bien, ou alors peut-être pas. Moi, au moins, je suis sûr de ne pas faire perdre de points à ma Maison en arrivant en retard.

-Hey ! Je ne suis pas arrivé en retard depuis longtemps ! s'indigna Harry.

-C'est suspect, si tu veux mon avis…

-Toi, Drago, on ne t'a rien demandé !

-Et comme d'habitude, je me fais rembarrer par ces horribles lions… Destin cruel !

-Tu pourrais être plus gentil Harry ! Ne t'en fais pas, Drago. Moi je ne suis pas si horrible que ça ?

-Je tiens à te faire remarquer, très chère Hermione, que cet homme est un serpent. Donc un vil manipulateur.

-Serait-ce de la jalousie, Harry ? Peut-être que je suis manipulateur, mais au moins, moi, je détourne Hermione d'arriver en avance en cours. Par contre, 'Mione, si tu n'y vas pas maintenant, tu vas être en retard, à tout l'heure. »

Le jeune homme termina sa tirade en embrassant la jeune femme, qui avait les yeux écarquillés d'effroi.

« Je… Je… Espèce de stupide serpent ! »

Elle fila en courant tandis qu'Harry laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

« Quidditch ?

-Rapidement, alors. J'ai potions avec les Poufsouffles dans une heure.

-Je te battrai vite. »

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les deux vers le terrain de Quidditch en chahutant.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Harry venait d'écrire une lettre à ses parents et remontait dans son dortoir quand un violent mal de crâne le prit. Il grimaça et continua à marcher, pensant arriver à son dortoir rapidement et prendre une potion - il devait forcément en avoir une dans son tiroir – mais il sentit sa tête tourner et ses forces disparaître dans la salle commune. Il ne vit que l'air horrifié de Gidéon et ses amis avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

 _Harry ressentit brusquement une douleur si insoutenable qu'il eut l'impression que sa cicatrice explosait. De sa vie, il n'avait éprouvé une telle souffrance. […] Très loin au-dessus de lui, il entendit une voix aiguë et glaciale._

 _-Tue l'autre, dit la voix._

 _Il y eut comme un souffle de vent et une deuxième voix perçante lança dans la nuit ces mots terribles :_

 _-Avada Kedavra !_

 _[…] Terrifié à l'idée de ce qu'il allait découvrir, il ouvrit alors ses paupières brûlantes. Les bras en croix, Cedric était étendu sur le sol à côté de lui. Mort._

 _[…] Harry regarda son visage […] Puis, avant que son esprit ait eu le temps d'accepter ce qu'il voyait […] une main le saisit et l'obligea à se relever._

 _[…] L'homme à la cape fit apparaître des cordes qui s'enroulèrent autour de Harry en l'attachant des pieds à la tête à la pierre tombale. Sous le capuchon, Harry entendait une respiration brève, haletante. Il se débattit et l'homme le frappa d'une main. Une main à laquelle il manquait un doigt._

 _[…] Queudver parlait. Sa voix tremblait et il semblait fou de terreur. Il leva sa baguette magique, ferma les yeux, puis prononça ces paroles dans la nuit noire :_

 _-Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent renaître son fils ! Que la chair du serviteur donnée vo-volontairement fasse revivre son maître. Que le s-sang de l'ennemi… pris par la force… ressuscite celui qui le combat._

 _[…] L'homme squelettique sortit alors du chaudron. Il regarda Harry… et Harry regarda en face le visage qui avait hanté ses cauchemars pendant trois ans. Plus livide qu'une tête de mort, les yeux écarlates et grands ouverts, le nez plat avec deux fentes en guise de narines, à la manière des serpents…_

 _Lord Voldemort venait de renaitre devant lui._

« Calmez-vous, Monsieur Potter. Calmez-vous ! »

Harry prit une grande inspiration et cessa de hurler – quand avait-il commencé ? – tandis que son rêve lui revint en mémoire, et des détails futiles lui sautèrent aux yeux :

Avait-il une cicatrice au front ? Qui était ce Cedric ? Et surtout, Lord Voldemort n'était-il pas mort depuis longtemps ?

La douleur au front lui revint, et il ne put s'empêcher de porter la main à son front en hurlant à nouveau.

« Monsieur Potter ! Buvez ça, cela atténuera la douleur. »

Harry se saisit de la potion et l'avala d'une traite. Malheureusement, la douleur ne se fit que plus faible, mais elle était toujours bien présente. Pire encore, il avait l'impression que son front avait été ouvert.

Par réflexe, il reporta la main à son front et eut un hoquet de stupeur. Un semblant de cicatrice s'était formée sur son front.

« Je pense que vous vous êtes faits ça en tombant dans les pommes… D'après votre jeune frère, vous vous êtes cognés la tête contre le fauteuil, et ça aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave ! Si votre cervicale s'était déplacée, j'ignore si Merlin lui-même aurait pu faire quelque chose ! »

Harry ne répondit pas, trop occupé à repasser de ses doigts la forme que traçait sa cicatrice. Un éclair, comme dans son rêve.

« Est-ce que Voldemort peut ressusciter ?

-je vous demande pardon ?

-Est-ce que Voldemort pourrait ressusciter ?

-Je… Demandez cela au professeur Dumbledore. Non. Cessez d'y penser.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais qui tienne ! Vous resterez en observation ici, tant que je le juge nécessaire. Par ailleurs, le professeur Dumbledore désire vous parlez. J'ai du travail moi, alors dès que vous le pourrez, vous dormez !

-Bien, Madame. Soupira Harry. »

Mrs Pomfresh s'en alla, remplacez bien vite par le professeur Dumbledore.

« Alors, Harry…

-Professeur Dumbledore, le salua le jeune homme.

-Allons, n'utilise pas tant de formalité ! Dis-moi, que sais-tu de Cedric Diggory ?

-Pardon ?

-Cedric Diggory. Tu as hurlé son prénom à quelque reprise, alors, que sais-tu de lui ?

-Eh bien… Il a été à Poufsouffle, c'était le champion de l'école durant le tournoi des trois sorciers, et il sortait avec Cho Chang. Oh ! Il travaille maintenant dans le ministère des jeux et sports magique, aussi.

-C'est correct. Et avez-vous des liens particuliers ?

-Je ne le connais uniquement de vue, Professeur.

-D'accord. Merci, Harry, je te laisse te reposer, à présent. »

Alors que Dumbledore se dirigeait vers la sortie, Harry l'interpella :

« Attendez Professeur !

-Oui ?

-Est-ce possible de ressusciter ? »

Dumbledore se tourna vers lui, et retourna s'asseoir au pied de son lit.

« Que veux-tu dire, exactement ?

-Eh bien… Par exemple… Est-ce possible que, malgré la destruction du corps, l'âme peut rester intacte et, à l'aide d'un rituel, revenir ?

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça, Harry ? Dis-moi clairement ce que tu désires savoir.

-Est-ce possible que Lord Voldemort revienne ? »

Le visage profondément choqué fit que Harry se tortilla, gêné, sous sa couette. Le vieil homme prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer :

« Cela aurait pu être le cas. Mais, un jeune homme, de l'époque de tes parents, m'a aidé à faire en sorte que cela n'arrive jamais. Et nous sommes désormais sûre que rien de pareil ne se reproduira. Mais que ce soit bien clair, Harry. Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre parler de cela. Tu pourrais faire des découvertes qui te changeront à jamais, et ce ne sera pas pour le mieux.

-Bien, professeur, veuillez m'excuser. »

Le directeur soupira, et il sembla qu'il avait vieilli d'un coup.

« Repose toi maintenant, mon garçon, il faut que tu sois rétabli pour le match de Quidditch de la semaine prochaine.

-Je m'y efforcerais, monsieur ! »

Le directeur sortit et Harry se retrouva seul dans l'infirmerie. Maintenant que Harry savait que c'était possible de ne pas mourir, il ferait tout son possible pour garder Ivy en vie, malgré tout ce que cela peut impliquer. Rien ne l'arrêterait.

Ses yeux se firent plus lourd, et Harry s'étira avant de s'installer confortablement. Quitte à rester coincer ici, autant en profiter pour se reposer. Il ne dormait plus vraiment, ces temps-ci…

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, à cause d'un cauchemar, toujours le même depuis quelques temps : Il voit des êtres chères, allant jusqu'à des personnes inconnus, mortes devant lui.

Les visages qui revenaient le plus fréquemment étaient celui de ses parents, de Remus, de Sirius, d'une jeune femme aux cheveux roses, de sa chouette et de l'elfe de Drago.

Au début, cela l'effrayait tellement qu'il prenait des nouvelles de ses proches immédiatement. Puis, petit à petit, il avait cessé de le faire, craignant qu'on ne le prenne pour un fou. Bien sûr, il ne s'y faisait pas, personne ne pouvait se faire à cela, mais il se rassurait seul, ou alors il prenait des nouvelles auprès de ses proches, feignant l'indifférence.

Il se redressa en se frottant le visage, et constata qu'il avait gardé ses lentilles pour faire sa petite sieste. Il les retira et vit qu'elles étaient sales. Il soupira en se morigénant intérieurement et fit apparaître ses lunettes. Elles étaient rectangulaires, et noires. Son père les lui avait choisis en disant qu'il était bien plus beau avec celle-ci, malgré la préférence de Harry pour une paire ronde et grises.

Il les passa et fit disparaître ses lentilles avant de s'étirer. Son corps commençait à se faire endolori à force de rester dans la même position. Il retira la couverture, et fit quelques pas autour de son lit, vérifiant que Mrs Pomfresh n'était pas ici. Une fois sur de son absence, il décida de rentrer dans son dortoir pour prendre une douche et se changer, et aussi de laver ses lentilles : il refusait qu'on le voie ainsi.

Il prit donc le chemin le plus court possible, ainsi que le moins fréquenté et arriva à sa salle commune sans encombre. Lorsqu'il y rentra, il s'étonna du calme qui régnait, en effet, la salle commune était vide. Pourtant, Harry en était sûr, de nombreux élèves ne devraient pas avoir cours à cette heure-ci. Il haussa les épaules, ils devaient être dans le parc, après tout, il faisait étonnamment chaud, aujourd'hui.

Il rentra donc dans la douche, se changea, puis sortit ses lentilles afin de les nettoyer. Il fut stoppé dans son geste par un grand chahut venant des fenêtres. Il passa la tête par celle-ci, et vit que le terrain était noir de monde.

Il se souvint soudain que son équipe était censé s'entraîner, en ce moment, et Ortega détestait laisser les élèves regarder leur entrainement.

Harry sortit donc en trombe de la salle commune – au diable les lentilles – et arrêta deux Poufsouffle qui se précipitaient eux aussi.

« Vous savez ce qu'il se passe sur le terrain ?

-Le balai d'un joueur a été saboté, d'après ce qu'on a compris.

-Vous savez qui c'est ? Le joueur blessé, je veux dire…

Les deux gamins se consultèrent du regard et haussèrent les épaules.

-Aucune idée.

-Merci. »

Harry partit en courant vers la sortie, et arrivé à la grande porte, qui menait au parc, il se fit attraper par le col de sa robe.

« Hé ! »

Harry, prit par l'élan, chuta en arrière, et percuta la personne derrière lui.

« Harry !

-Gwen ? »

Harry se redressa et hissa sa sœur à son niveau, la relevant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Pomfresh te cherche. Elle a ramené un joueur et elle ne veut pas passer son temps à te courir après.

-J'y vais ! »

Il repartit en courant, vers l'infirmerie cette fois, et passa la porte en trombe.

« DANS VOTRE LIT IMMEDIATEMENT, MR POTTER !

-Mais…

-Dans votre lit, j'ai dit. »

Harry soupira et s'exécuta. Il s'installa dans son lit et adossa l'oreiller au mur, avant de se poser dessus. Ainsi, il observait les faits et gestes de Mrs Pomfresh, qui l'empêchait de voir qui était dans le lit.

Il attendit patiemment, durant de longues minutes, quand Mrs Pomfresh s'adressa à lui, sans pour autant cesser de s'affairer.

« Ne voudriez-vous pas dormir, s'il vous plaît ?

-Vous avez bientôt fini ?

-Non.

-C'est grave ?

-Je le crains, soupira la bonne femme. »

Harry se retourna dans son lit, la mort dans l'âme. Il s'inquiétait maintenant réellement.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut au plein milieu de la nuit. Il papillonna des yeux, bailla et se redressa. En effet, des gémissements parvenaient aux oreilles d'Harry, qui venaient de quelques lits plus loin.

Il prit sa baguette, fit apparaître de la lumière et enfila ses lunettes. Il se rapprocha du lit et ouvrit les rideaux.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit Ginny Weasley, en plein cauchemar, et pâle comme la mort.

Harry n'hésita qu'un instant avant de secouer la jeune femme.

« Hey… réveille-toi ! »

La jeune femme sursauta et ouvrit les yeux brusquement, les posant sur lui.

« Tout va bien ?

-Parfaitement bien… »

Sa voix était à peine audible, et ses yeux reflétaient la douleur.

« Tu veux que j'aille chercher Pomfresh ?

-Non, merci.

-Tu veux peut-être que je reste un peu ? Tu m'avais l'air de faire un cauchemar…

-Je veux bien…

-Parfait. »

Harry s'installa au bord du lit de Ginny et lui lança un sourire.

« De quoi veux-tu parler ? demanda-t-il.

-Eh bien… Que fais-tu là ?

-Oh.

-Si tu ne veux rien me dire tu ne…

-C'est bon ! J'ai fait un malaise et Mrs Pomfresh me garde en observation »

Ce n'était pas l'entière vérité, Harry le savait, mais tant que ses rêves n'étaient pas clairs pour lui, il éviterait de mettre des gens au courant.

« Et toi, alors ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Trois fois rien… J'ai mal contrôler mon balai…

-J'ai entendu une tout autre version… »

Ginny soupira et se tourna de manière à ce que Harry ne puisse pas la voir.

« Il est possible que ce soit un sabotage…

-Seulement possible ? insista Harry.

-D'accord, sa voix ne e fit pas plus forte qu'un murmure, mon balai a été saboté, et on ne sait pas par qui. »

Le silence emplit la pièce, aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire. Enfin, Harry brisa le silence.

« Et tu sortiras bientôt ?

-Je dois rester ici pendant deux semaines. Ensuite, Pomfresh m'examinera, je passerai des tests, et peut-être que je pourrai sortir… Et toi, alors ? C'est en rapport avec ta cicatrice ? Comment tu t'es fait ça ? »

Elle leva la main, comme pour la toucher, puis la rétracta.

« Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais sortir d'ici. Et la cicatrice… Je n'en ai aucune idée. Ça doit avoir un rapport. Je me suis cogné contre un fauteuil, mais je ne pense qu'un simple fauteuil puisse faire une cicatrice comme celle-ci… »

Harry semblait plus se parler à lui-même, mais la jeune fille ne s'en formalisa pas, et relança la conversation.

« Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda-t-elle

-J'ai fait une sorte de malaise, dans la salle commune, devant mon frère… soupira le brun.

-Gidéon, c'est ça ?

-Oui, tu le connais ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

-Eh bien, je fais étude des runes et ta sœur est dans la même classe que moi. Je l'ai entendu parler de lui, une fois, c'est tout… répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Toi aussi, tu fais études des runes ? C'est bien ? s'intéressa Harry.

-J'aime bien, mais c'est un peu compliqué, j'ai du mal à suivre, parfois…

-Si tu as du mal, tu peux demander à Hermione Granger, de mon année. Elle a un bon niveau, informa-t-il.

-Je sais, tout le monde connaît Hermione Granger et son intelligence légendaire. Certains Serdaigles ne l'aime pas. Ils pensent qu'elle le fait exprès pour les ridiculiser, et si tu veux mon avis, c'est eux qui sont ridicules, lui apprit-elle avec évidence.

-Certains Serdaigles sont jaloux ? Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué ! s'esclaffa le jeune homme.

-C'est parce que ils passent leur temps à réviser. Soit dans leur salle commune, soit dans la bibliothèque…

-Alors comment sait-tu cela ?

-Je parle quelque fois avec Luna Lovegood. C'est elle qui me l'a dit.

-Loufoca ? s'étrangla le jeune homme.

-Elle s'appelle Luna ! le reprit la jeune femme avec irritation.

-Désolé, s'excusa Harry. Comment connais-tu Louf- Luna ?

-Je l'ai aidée une fois, alors qu'un groupe de fille l'embêtait. On parle souvent, depuis, répondit-elle avec évidence.

-Ah oui ? et… elle ne parle pas que de nargoles, si ? demanda-t-il avec une petite voix.

-Si tu veux savoir, non, elle n'est pas folle. Elle est juste à part et d'une bonne manière. Dit-elle fermement.

-J'ai compris. Je serais sympa avec elle.

-Pardon ? Mais je ne te l'ai pas demandé ! Ne te sens pas obligé ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

-Tu ne l'a pas fait, mais tu aimerais. Et puis, tu as l'air de l'apprécier, c'est qu'elle doit être sympa. Je demanderai à Drago et Hermione d'être gentils avec elle, s'ils venaient à la croiser. Répondit-il avec un naturel déconcertant.

-Merci.

-Ce n'est rien. »

La jeune fille bailla et Harry se releva. Il avait oublié qu'il était tard.

« Tu ferais mieux de dormir, à présent. Passe une bonne nuit.

-Toi aussi. »

Alors qu'Harry retournait dans son lit, Ginny l'interpella.

« Attends ! Tu sais, nos rendez-vous m'avait manqué. »

Harry ne répondit pas et resta sur place, mortifié.

* * *

NDA:

Hello!

Ça fait longtemps, je sais.

Oui, cette histoire va vraiment commencer à se débloquer maintenant. La belle vie est fini!

Petite précision, j'écris une nouvelle histoire, en parallèle avec celle-là. Je commencerai à la poster à la fin de celle-ci, et sur en plus. Je prévois aussi de réecrire Le voyage aux temps des Maraudeurs.

Bizzzz


End file.
